


不要随便捡猫

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI Agent William Brandt, M/M, 猫妖Ethan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 勤勤恳恳FBI特工Will捡到了一只漂亮的Ethan喵的（扯淡）故事。
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. 01-17

-01-

Will从案发现场出来时才早上七点，天刚亮，没有任何目击证人，再加上来得毫无征兆的大雨冲散了一切可疑行迹，Will发起了愁。

“Hunley说让你回家休息，明天九点之前，他不想在办公室看见你。”干练的女声传来，Will转头，Hailey走到了他的身边，“Hunley是个混蛋，但这次他说得对，你才从洛杉矶赶回来，需要休息。”他们一起并肩望着大雨，鉴证科的人在他们身边进进出出。

“但洛杉矶那边也没有任何进展，Walker目前是我们找到Lane的唯一线索了。”Will抱着手臂。

电话响了，Will掏出手机，是个陌生的号码，接下接听键，Hailey看着他皱起了眉，随后茫然地挂上了电话。

“怎么了？”

“医院的通知，抢救无效，Walker死了。”Will捏紧了手机。

沉默了一阵，Hailey摇摇头。“回家吧，你已经够累了，我会把线索整理好等你。”她拍了拍他的肩，“Will，明天见。”说完，她招呼拉警戒线的警员，走到了一边叮嘱起了封锁事项。

Will望着哗啦啦的大雨，再一次发起了愁，他没有伞，而车停在一个街区外。想了想，他快步冲进了雨中，跑到拐角处时，一抹缩在墙角的毛绒绒栗色吸引了他的注意力。

Will停下了脚步，仔细看去，那是一只成年的虎斑猫，蜷缩在角落里，似乎受了伤。角落里那极小的一块干地完全不能躲避无休无止的大雨，雨幕在身体外侧落下，沾着泥泞的水花飞溅在它身上。

Will四处张望了一下，附近没有人，他蹲下身，轻轻“嘿”了一声。毛绒绒的栗色猫咪颤了颤，身体绷紧了，抬起头，一双明亮锐利的幽绿眼睛，穿透了朦朦胧胧的雨幕，与他对望着。

Will一瞬间失了神，该怎么描述那双漂亮的绿眼睛，瞳孔外缘有一圈灿烂的金环，丰富的层次让这双眼睛显得更慧黠了，饱含着战意，警觉，打量，评估，犹疑，还有一丝无法形容的好奇，眼神之复杂，远远超出了一只猫该有的样子。Will觉得自己好像在被一个身经百战的特工注视着，让他不敢轻举妄动。

一人一猫隔着雨幕无声地对峙着，雨越下越大，Will身上已经快湿透了，冷意袭来，他一个激灵，随后掐掉了自己荒谬的念头。他伸出了手，猫依然盯着他，全身在蓄力，似乎只要他再靠近，就会毫不留情地给他一爪。

“跟我回家吗？”Will轻声问，“雨这么大，一时半会儿还停不了。”

虎斑猫看着他，除了耳朵动了动，依旧没有反应，连喵一声都欠奉。

“如果你受伤了，就需要及时治疗。”想了想，他又补充道：“我没有恶意，家里也没有狗。”自己竟然在对一只猫讲道理，Will哑然失笑。如果这只猫再不给点反应，他就要试试上手抱它了。

可出乎意料的是，猫咪面向着他，一颤一颤地站了起来。Will发现它前腿有些瘸，而腹部有不少血迹，猫毛被干涸的血迹黏在一起，合着泥泞的雨水，满身狼狈，但它姿态从容，那双绿眼睛定而明亮，眼神里带上了点暖意。

“你好，我叫Will。”Will带着湿漉漉的微笑着对它说，猫把爪子轻轻搭在Will手上，Will小心地避开它的伤处，把它抱在怀里，用外套替它遮挡住了愈发猖狂的大风，顶着暴雨向停车的地点跑去。

毛绒绒的一团缩在胸口，微微发着抖，刚才无从窥见的脆弱此刻紧贴在了Will的心跳上。

-02-

处理了伤口，洗了澡，吹干了毛，Will发现这只猫相当漂亮，本应深沉的栗色斑纹在它身上显得灿烂华美，气质轩昂，配上罕见的金环绿眼，格外吸引人。

他谨慎如惯于捕猎的野猫，行为却如人一样大胆，瘸着腿，忍着伤痛，大大方方地把Will的家巡视了一遍，尤其是各个出入口，怎么也管不住，架势直叫Will想起他在匡提科受训时那位教授侦察术的严苛教官。

最令Will意外的是，他似乎真的能听懂人话。一开始说去宠物医院，他就瞪着Will，甚至还想去拔掉车钥匙表示抗议。好在Will学过急救，他再三思忖，料想这些方法用在猫身上也差不多。大概吧。

这只猫唯一和别的猫相同的地方就只有不喜欢沾水了，但他摆出了一副虽不情愿但我理解的样子，乖乖地洗了澡，吹干了毛，甚至都没让Will太费心。鉴于这一系列类人表现，Will在心里默默纠正了称呼，这只猫不是“它”，而是“他”。

现在，Will做了两份一模一样的早餐，一个大份，一个小份，猫已经蹲在餐桌上，理所当然地等着他端来食物了。加了一点点阿莫西林的牛奶麦片，煎蛋卷，一只猫吃得津津有味，Will看得百感交集，彻底划掉了待会出门买猫粮的念头。

吃完早餐后，本着尊重的原则，在取名字一事上，Will决定要听从本猫的意见。于是Will翻出了一个好多年都没用的老旧电话本，从A开始，挨个念名字让他选。

“Aaron？”

猫看着他，无动于衷。

“好吧，Abel？”

“Adam？Adrian？Alva？Alex？Alan？”

……

一直念到C结束，猫都只是趴在沙发上，懒洋洋地看着他。

“接下来是E了。”Will叹气，翻页，却发现猫竖起耳朵，忽然来了精神。

“噢，你喜欢E开头的？”Will笑了起来，“让我们看看有什么好名字。”

“Earl，我觉得这个很适合你。”猫没有反应。

“Eamon，Ed，Edan，Eddie，Eden，Edgar……”

每念一个名字，Will都要观察一下猫的表情，而猫始终表现得兴致缺缺。

直到Will念完了“Estes”，明亮的绿眼睛才终于闪动了起来，望着他一脸期待。

“Ethel？你是在等这个吗？”Will问，猫愣了愣，瞪着他，“不是……那Etienne？Evan？Ewing？Eyan？”Will来回翻了翻E字母的目录，“没有了。”

猫几乎是忧郁地看了他一眼，背过身去，用背影对着他，飞快地晃了晃尾巴，不理他了。

Will感觉有点无辜，他清了清嗓子，“我们再来看看F开头的吧。”

等他叨念完了F，发现猫已经缩成一团窝在抱枕上，睡着了。兴许是因为疼痛，它受伤的前爪在轻轻抽搐。

-03-

“嘿，Hailey，是我。”

“我想问问案情有什么进展。”

“没有是什么意思？”

“也就是说杀了Walker的人没有留下任何线索？”

“搏斗痕迹？能侧写出对方的体貌特征吗？”

“现场的血迹不一定全是Walker的，再做个血样分析。”

“一出结果就通知我，我联系洛杉矶分部，交叉对比嫌疑人——”

“好的，我知道，休假，明天……”

“我真的在休息，我还捡了一只猫！”

“非常漂亮的虎斑猫，公猫，但是受伤了。”

“我认为他好像能听懂我说话，Hailey，就像那种……把人装在了猫的躯壳里的感觉，他相当聪明。”

“我没有妄想症……”

“猫粮，我想他不需要。猫砂……？”

“Hailey，等等，别挂。”

卫生间里传来可疑的冲水响声，而家里只有他一个人。Will压低了嗓音，把手机放进兜里，掏出配枪，掩身悄悄走到了卫生间门口，门开着，只留了一条缝隙，Will深吸一口气，踹门，举枪，瞄准，一气呵成。

卫生间里什么都没有，除了刚才还被他夸赞相当聪明的虎斑猫，此刻正从马桶水箱上跳下来，因为前爪的伤，落地还不太稳，但依然优雅，没有发出一点声音。

Will呆呆地看着他，猫平静地对他点了点头，慢悠悠走出了卫生间。如果不是知道这只是只猫，Will敢说他的眼神里绝对含着戏耍的笑意。

打住吧，今天的荒唐幻想已经够多了。Will收起手枪，揉了揉额头，从兜里掏出手机，语气都变得缥缈了起来。

“喂，Hailey……”

“我想我不用买猫砂了……”

-04-

一大早起来，Will抱着一杯咖啡坐在餐桌前，猫在餐桌上慢条斯理地啃着切成了小块的三明治，Will盯着他发呆，脑子里还凌乱地回放着凌晨做的梦。

一个十分暧昧的梦。

“我叫Ethan。”好听低沉的男声在他耳边呢喃，如情人密语般温存，柔软的头发搭在他赤裸的肩上，Will转头，看见了一双漂亮的绿眼睛，瞳孔周围一圈金环向外扩散，虹膜里仿佛罩着一个金色核心幽绿外缘的环状星系，诱惑着他走进这片璀璨之中。

和面前这只吃三明治的猫一模一样。

我这是太寂寞了，对着猫都能想入非非？Will打了个寒颤，在心里狠狠唾弃了自己一番，但目光依然没能从猫身上移开，那个梦的感觉，太真实了，那双眼睛……

兴许是他看得太久了，猫终于抬头赏了他一眼，眼神慧黠多情，那种“抓到你了”的意味深长让Will心头一跳。我被一只猫调戏了？Will被这一眼震住了。

门铃响起了，打断了Will的胡思乱想，他放下咖啡杯，刚起身，就看见猫要跳下餐桌。他的腿伤还没好，根本就不能这样乱动，Will急得往前一扑，把他接在了怀里。

骤然落入一个温暖的怀抱，猫惊得瞪大了眼睛，四肢都僵硬了。像掰回了一局，Will对他得意一笑，安抚地顺了顺他的毛，抱着他前去开门。

“噢，噢！你好！”

门外站着一个男人，和自己年岁相仿，英国口音，语调起伏夸张而颇具喜感，戴着一顶棒球帽，看起来像个程序员。说着，他的目光就落到了Will怀里的猫身上，然后呆滞住了，张着嘴，似乎震惊得都要说不出话了。

“你好，请问有什么事吗？”Will低头看了看猫，猫正在与这个男人对视着。

“那个……”程序员看了看猫，又看了看Will，咬着嘴唇犹豫了半晌，表情莫名悲壮了起来，语气沉痛地说：“这是我的猫。”

“什么？”Will反问道，下意识抱紧了猫。

“他昨天凌晨或者前天晚上走丢了，我到处找他。”

“你叫什么名字？”Will皱起了眉，猫身上有来源不明的伤，看见他也不亲近，反而在他怀里绷紧了，就算此人真的是猫的主人，Will也不得不怀疑存在虐猫的可能性。

“Benjamin Dunn。”

“你怎么找到我家的？”Will默默记下了这个名字，一个陌生人，在24小时内就找到了他家，这可不简单。

“我查了监控，看到你在蔓越莓街捡到了猫，监控拍下了你的车牌号。”就像是急于证明自己说的真话，他语气飞快。

“你查了监控，还在车管局查到了我家地址？”Will的语气不由严厉了起来。

“不不不！不是你想的那样！”Dunn好像才意识到自己说了什么了不得的事，慌乱地挥着双手，“我……我托在警局和车管局的朋友帮了点忙。”

“你违法了。”Will没有理会他漏洞百出的说辞，常年跟警局车管局打交道，这种事是真是假根本不需要细想。

Dunn被噎了一下，随后一脸沉痛，再次重申道：“但他真的是我的猫。”

“Dunn先生，我们说话这么久了，他对你有任何亲近的表示吗？”

Dunn可怜巴巴地看向了猫，眼里带着期盼，而猫转了转眼珠，索性把头埋进了Will手臂里，不再看他，Dunn大受打击。

“叛徒！”他弱弱地捏着拳头，小声斥责道，猫充耳不闻。

Will耸耸肩，表示送客。

Dunn走了几步，还不甘心，他转身大声反击道：“Brandt先生，你知道他的名字吗？”

Will被问得一愣，他低下头，猫缩在怀里不声不响，Will有些犹疑地叫道：“Ethan？”

猫抬头，睁开眼，清亮地喵了一声。

这是Will把他捡回家来第一次听到他的叫声，而Dunn被这一声吓到了，颤巍巍地后退了两步，如遭雷劈。

-05-

“Walker死亡现场第二人的血液化验结果无法与任何已知样本匹配。”Hailey把一份分析报告拍在了Will面前，压低了声音，“甚至其中还有不属于人类DNA的成分。”

“什么意思？”Will停下了手中的笔，不属于人类DNA的成分？一种诡秘感扑面而来。

“我只是原话转述鉴证科的说法。”

Will翻了翻报告，问道：“搞清楚Walker为什么会去蔓越莓街了吗？”

Hailey摇头，“根据线报，Lane近期在纽约都没有活动。”

“监控录像呢？在Walker待在蔓越莓街的期间，有任何可疑人员出入吗？”

“只有附近的居民。”

“如果知道摄像头的位置，想要躲避也不难。”Will沉思着，“扩大搜索区域，以Walker的死亡现场为中心，依次排除这个时间段所有经过附近街区的人。”他一手拿起血液分析报告，一手抓住外套，“我去一趟鉴证科。”

“Will……”Hailey叫住了他，Will回头，眼神疑惑。

“你身上有猫毛。”Hailey嘴角勾起，盯着他的左肩。

Will也笑了起来，放下报告，从左肩捻下了几根栗色的猫毛，叹息着，“甜蜜的烦恼啊。”

“你的甜心叫什么名字？”Hailey打趣道。

“Ethan，他叫Ethan。”Will笑得志得意满，继而他忽然想起了什么似的，收敛起了笑容，“Hailey，帮我查个人，Benjamin Dunn。”他转身挡住了办公室里好奇的视线，低声说，“私下的，别让Hunley知道。”

Hailey回了他一个了然的眼神。

电梯下行，停在了鉴证科那一层，Will熟门熟路拐向了实验室，门一开，坐在分析仪前的却不是认识了多年的Zhen，而是一个陌生男人，年约四十，黑人，体型壮实，西装革履，看起来就像是常年出入白宫的政客。

“Agent Brandt，你终于来了。”他对Will做了个请坐的手势，“有些关于你拿到的血液分析报告的事，我们得谈一谈。”

Will心里生起不详的预感，他回头望了望走廊，反手关上门。

“这样说吧，Walker这个案子很快就会移交到更高部门，我建议你忘记你手里的那份报告。”

“你是谁？”Will冷冷地注视着他，“这个案子属于FBI，你无权插手。”

“去问问Hunley，他会告诉你该怎么做。”陌生男人的语气不紧不慢，一种事情尽在掌控中的压迫感慢慢向Will逼来，“Brandt，做正确的事，也是为了你好。”

他站了起来，向Will伸出手，示意他交出报告，Will冷着脸一言不发，转身就走。

陌生男人看着他离开的背影，轻轻一笑，摇了摇头，自言自语道：“这脾气和Ethan还真像。”

Will满腹心事地回到办公室，一进门，就看见Hunley高高地站在会议室台阶上，冲他扬了扬下巴，“Brandt，把报告拿来，从现在开始，Walker的案子不归你管了。”

他果然还是一如既往讨厌，Will冷漠地想，Hailey向他投来同情的一瞥。

-06-

“Ethan？”

难得有一天因为和Hunley较劲而被提前下了班，Will去宠物医院买了药，买了猫咪喜欢的毛线团，又去超市买了三文鱼，回到家却发现Ethan不见踪影。家里一切如常，只有窗户被推开了一条缝。

走了？还带着伤就走了？

Will把纸包搁在餐桌上，突然觉得心里空落落的，Ethan柔软的绒毛触感还残留在皮肤上，Will想起，Ethan虽然不惧怕自己，但也没有亲近过自己，除了早上那出意外。

我连人都留不住，更别提猫了，昨天为什么会心血来潮捡了只猫回家呢？Will散乱地想。

那时隔着雨幕，Ethan明亮的眼眸就直冲冲撞进了他心里最柔软的地方，还有贴在怀里的轻微颤抖，那是一种孤独的脆弱感，就像自己每天穿梭在这座热闹的城市，却始终孤身一人。

Will收拾好了一堆用不上了的东西，放进小箱子里，接着要把它放进储物柜，忽然听见窸窸窣窣的声音，是有人在推窗户。他抬头，Ethan正蹲在窗台上，背着光，绿眼睛显得更幽深了。

Will张了张嘴，没有说话，目光落在了Ethan因伤痛而微微抬起的前爪上，栗色的绒毛沾着细碎的草叶，他没有去清理，只是在那里望着Will，好像在犹豫要不要进来。

“伤还没有好，你怎么到处乱跑？”Will责备道，叹气，放下了手中的箱子，去找刚放进去的消炎药，低着头，却忍不住笑了起来。

这回Ethan没有动，安静地蹲坐在窗台上，等着Will来抱他，尾巴在他身后慢悠悠地荡着，显然心情不错。

一人一猫吃着晚餐，香煎三文鱼，配一碗鲜美的鱼汤，Ethan把盘子里的鱼吃得一点都不剩，给了Will巨大的成就感。

“你不喜欢说话对不对，”Will把盘子刀叉放进了洗碗池，Ethan趴在料理台上，“我是说，别的猫都会喵喵叫，而我只听你叫过一次。”

Ethan把脑袋搁在没有受伤的那只前爪上，面向着他。

“好吧，我喜欢说话，我的案子被人拿走了，没有任何理由，‘更高部门’，谁知道有什么见不得光的原因呢。”

水龙头哗哗啦啦，冲走了盘子上的油腻，Will瞥了一眼，Ethan看着他，竖起了耳朵，神情专注，似乎在倾听。

“Walker死了，档案被‘更高部门’拿走了，我手里再也没有能把Lane定罪的证据了。我不甘心。”Will低声说，“Walker的死亡现场还有第二个人，我必须弄清楚他是谁，怎么逃掉的，还有不属于人类DNA的成分是怎么回事。”

他关上水龙头，擦干盘子，一回头，发现Ethan盯着他，眼神深邃，好像在思考什么，之前吃饱喝足了的那种安宁一扫而空。

“怎么了？”Will抓起毛巾擦擦手，叹息着，“你要是会说话就好了，你昨天在蔓越莓街，一定听到了不少动静吧。”

Ethan半眯起眼，伸了个懒腰，从料理台上跳下去了。

“嘿，Ethan，注意你的前爪！”

夜里，迷迷糊糊中，Will再一次看见了那双漂亮的金环绿眼，皮肤上传来柔软的触感，像是长发拂过，又像是绒毛轻抚，那个温柔低沉的声音在他耳边说，“Will，我很抱歉，但你真的不应该继续追查下去。”温热的身体贴了上来，填补了徘徊在心里的空缺，Will沉沉睡去。

清晨睁开眼，一线阳光透过窗帘照在床上，Will半撑起身体，茫然地环顾着卧室里，只有Ethan蜷缩在他的枕头上，发出安谧的呼噜声。

-07-

Benjamin Dunn，现年30岁，英国人，牛津大学毕业，计算机科学专业，无犯罪记录，除了频繁在网络科技违法的边缘试探，受到过几次警告。Will翻了个白眼，难怪他能黑进街头监控，还把车管局的数据库里翻了个底朝天。

最重要的是，他没有养猫，至少登记上没有。那么他找上门来有何目的，又刚好是在Walker死亡消息公布以后，是把猫当作了幌子吗，Will摸着下巴陷入沉思。

Dunn在一家名叫OTAN的网络科技公司当程序员，然而这是一家空壳公司，注册在Luther Stickell名下，税务局怎么会漏掉如此明显的一点，Will大是困惑。他顺着查了Luther Stickell，却意外发现他的资料都被封锁了，保密级别远超出了自己的权限。

于是Will转而把Dunn作为突破点。

下午三点，Dunn挎着单肩包，从OTAN公司出来，步伐轻快。Will开车，跟着他逛完了小半个纽约，最后来到了曼哈顿的Harbs。

Will拿起望远镜，Dunn走进店里，熟门熟路坐在窗边，点了餐，一只蓝眼睛的黑猫优雅地跳上了他的桌子，Dunn顿时开心了起来，笑着跟它打招呼，一边比划着手势，一边滔滔不绝地讲话。

和猫聊天，和猫一起吃下午茶？如此古怪的画面吸引了不少人的目光，Dunn却毫不在意，还贴心地给黑猫添了一小杯红茶。黑猫津津有味地吃起了水果千层蛋糕。

如此似曾相识的场面，Will不禁想起了Ethan，不知道他会不会喜欢蛋糕……

电话响了，打断了他的遐想，是Hailey，她说有了Lane的最新线索。Will遗憾地放下望远镜，今天对Dunn的跟踪只能暂告一段落。

-08-

加完班后，天完全黑了，Will在心里对可能已经饿肚子了的Ethan道了个歉，又来到了蔓越莓街。这次他把车停得远远的，步行到了Walker死亡现场的那栋房子。

毫无负罪感地划开封条，Will潜入了屋内，拿出手机打开照明模式，寻找着遗落的线索。尽管已经被Hunley明令禁止接触Walker一案，并被没收走了所有资料和报告，但Will拥有一颗超强储存记忆的大脑。

他站在曾经尸体摆放的位置，检查着屋内家具破损的痕迹，尝试还原当时的搏斗现场，一边回忆着鉴证科的侧写和法医对Walker尸体的检验报告，与Walker搏斗的那人身高约五尺七寸，体重160磅左右，体格匀称，具有丰富的格斗经验，除此之外再无更多信息。

Will在屋子里转了两圈，可疑证物都被鉴证科封存带走了，现在已经被递交给了“更高部门”，无法复查。他走到窗边向下望了望，此处是三层楼高的独立房栋。根据监控，从Walker死亡到报警那段时间里，正门没有任何出入记录。那人还受了伤，他究竟是怎么跑掉而没有在任何监控里留下画面的，Will思索着。

他把手肘撑在窗台上，手机的反光让他瞥见了窗台上挂着的一根金棕色头发，他小心地捡起了这根细丝，大波浪卷，长度过肩，沾着点血迹，是被鉴证科遗漏了的线索。Will掏出一张手帕，把发丝包裹住，放进了外套内袋里。

这时楼下传来门锁响声，一串沉重的脚步声陆陆续续走进来，听起来人数还不少，Will心里暗叫不妙。他迅速掏出配枪，悄悄接近楼梯口，探出头，往下一打量。

一楼的照明灯亮了，六个男人聚集在门厅里，他们手拿冲锋枪，提着重锯，低声商议了几句，就咚咚咚直奔楼上。匆匆一瞥中，Will只来得及辨认出，其中一人正是Lane下属，Janik Vinter，人称骨科医生。Will今天下午才接到线人的通知，说他来了纽约。

寡不敌众，顶楼没有出路，除非能狠下心从足足三层楼高的窗户上跳下去，Will评估了一下，自觉恐高又怕痛，这个方案还是免了。他躲在阴影里，急忙给Hailey发短信，让她通知办公室来人支援。

刚放下手机，一只手悄无声息地从他身后捂住了他的嘴，另一只手抱住了他的上身，紧紧地锢着他的双手，Will猝不及防，大是惊骇，反制措施通通失效，他挣扎不动，便脚下使力狠狠向身后人的脚背蹬去。

但蹬下去的那一瞬间Will就察觉到异常了，身后这人明明可以躲开，可他没有，硬挺着接受了这一下还击。随后便是一声压抑着的痛哼，Will反而被捂得更紧了，低沉的声音在他耳边响起，“别出声，我是来帮你的。”

熟悉，这是Will的第一感觉，仅仅一愣，他就被拖到了墙角，黑漆漆的，什么都看不见，Will感觉自己被拽进了一个小衣橱里，柜门关上了，密闭的空间非常狭小，只能勉强容纳两个成年男人。

他的后背紧贴着身后人的前胸，姿势极度亲密，他甚至能感受到一颗不属于自己的狂野心跳。温热的呼吸喷洒在Will的后颈和耳边，吹得他耳朵发烫。Will晕晕乎乎地想着第一次勘察现场的时候他们怎么会漏掉了墙角里的隐藏空间，他在心里狠狠地记了自己一笔，吹在耳后的温热呼吸让他不自在地扭了扭身体，一股血腥味扑来。

“别动。”低沉的声音再一次提醒道，这次几乎是对着他的耳朵说话了。咚咚咚的脚步声配合着枪械的声音在外响起，危险中被激发的肾上腺素飙升，心跳快得不受控制。

重锯的声音传来，Will侧耳听去，来自他们左边方位。他皱起了眉，那里只有一堵隔开客厅和房间的墙。墙？他在脑子里描摹着墙的外形，它不是承重墙，但却很厚。Walker可能在里面藏了东西，Will恍然大悟。

“抬出来。”是Vinter在指挥。

Will思忖了一下，这个角落一片漆黑，不会引起注意，便伸手轻轻去推柜门，想看个究竟，而身后的人一把握住他的手腕，阻拦了他。Will侧头，想低声抗议，而他刚一张口，就被一双柔软的嘴唇精准地堵住了。

Will顿时呆住了，脑子里一片空白，不知该作何反应。而在这片静默中，感官却敏锐了起来。他闻到身旁的那股血腥味越来越浓，听到Vinter放低声音打了个电话，电话那头极有可能就是Lane，他感受到了握着自己手腕的那只手上有厚厚的枪茧。最要命的是，Will发现自己并不反感与这个陌生人唇齿相依。

半晌，Will的头慢慢后仰退开，陌生人放开了他，两人重新归于起初的姿势，上身紧紧地贴在一起，不得动弹。或是因为尴尬，或是震惊于对方为了不让自己出声采取的极端手段，Will明智地没有再试图说话，只侧耳认真听着外面的动静。

Vinter等人似乎已经找到了想要的东西，从落地的声音判断，应该是个大箱子，他们抬起它往楼下走去。支援还没到，Will心里愈发焦灼，因而剩下的那一分钟变得格外漫长。

等到驰援而来的大队人马终于包围了这栋楼，陌生人才放开了他，Will只来得及甩下一句“留在这里”，就毫不犹豫踹开柜门冲了出去。一番激烈的交火后，除了Vinter逃脱，其余人全数伏法。

Will对Hailey道了谢，指挥鉴证科展开工作，那口刚从墙里挖出来的长达5英尺的箱子就搁在屋子正中央，Will收起枪走上前，刚想打开它，就被喝止住了。

“Brandt，你怎么会在这里？”

Will一抬头，匆匆赶来的Hunley正在门口瞪着他，头发凌乱。

Will这才想起刚才那个悄无声息出现的陌生人还被他留在楼上，他在Hunley惊讶的目光中，一口气跑上了三楼，却发现人影空空。

Will一阵颓然，转头，屋里的装饰镜照出了自己茫然的身影，衣领上还沾着一片不属于自己的血迹。

-09-

“Ethan？”

等忙完回到家里已经是深夜了。Will把打包带回来的鲈鱼放在餐桌上，看见窗户又打开了一条缝，只得叹气。Ethan的野性可比他预想的大多了，拖着伤腿也爱处蹦跶。

Will直接脱光衣服进了浴室，打开淋浴器，手撑在墙上，任热水流淌过疲惫的身体。

他再一次被Hunley勒令远离Walker一案了，这次连同Lane的案件也一并被移交给了“更高部门”，他甚至都没看到Vinter挖出来的箱子里究竟装了什么。忿忿的一拳捶在墙上，Will暗骂着Hunley蠢货，尽管他心里清楚Hunley在此事上和他一样无能为力。

但Will不是会轻易放弃的人，他同样隐瞒了一些事，他捡到的那根头发，他遇到的那个陌生人，他衣领上的斑斑血迹。

鉴证科说Walker死亡现场第二人身高约五尺七寸，体重约160磅，有丰富的格斗经验，而这个陌生人完全符合这个侧写。只要再把他衣领上的血迹拿去化验分析，就能知道到底是不是同一个人。

倘若是，是他杀死了Walker吗，今晚再次潜入Walker死亡现场有何目的？他很熟悉那里，但又为什么要帮自己？Will思索着，不得其解，手指不由抚上了嘴唇，神色迷离了起来。在那个逼仄的空间里，那个不算吻的唇齿相依……

Will不耐地把抹了一把脸上的水，随手向一边甩开，突然，喵的一声响亮地传来。Will转头，栗色的毛绒绒从浴缸里探出身来，整个脑袋都被打湿了，可怜兮兮的，瞪着他的幽绿眼睛里写满了控诉。

“Ethan？你怎么在浴缸里？”Will惊讶地问道。

他关上淋浴器，湿淋淋地走到Ethan身前，发现浴缸里有一小滩血，Ethan那只受伤的前爪提着，在微微颤抖，他腹部的毛都被血黏住了，整个猫乱糟糟的。

“你又受伤了？”Will倒吸了一口气。

Ethan耸了耸耳朵，幽幽地看了他一眼，随后撇开头，眼神古怪，让Will心里直犯嘀咕，他表现得就好像猫真的能看清人的身体还会有所想法似的。Will从架子上取下一条毛巾，擦干了身上的水，围在腰上，才小心翼翼地抱起Ethan，检查伤口。

艰难地洗掉了身上的血，一人一猫又坐在了餐桌前，上药。静谧的夜晚，明亮的灯光，映出了一双温存的剪影。

“真搞不明白你每天都在做什么，受伤了难道不会痛吗？”Will叨念着。

Ethan乖巧地任他摆弄着，没有反应，只是一双深邃的猫眼一直盯着他赤裸的胸膛，目光灼灼。Will得不到回应，便低下头看了眼他到底看干什么，不由失笑。

“你在看这个？”Will指了指自己左胸上的伤疤，扯了扯嘴角，“来自亡命徒的一枪，医生说离心脏只差三厘米。”他放下手，继续给Ethan缠着纱布，语气淡然，“那年才进FBI，因为这个还升了职。”

Ethan抬起头看他，不知道是不是错觉，Will觉得他的眼神分外温柔，便忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头。

“没什么大不了的，抓坏人是我的职责。”Will静静地说，继而他轻叹起了气，“但是今天晚上我放跑了一个恶人，失去了一个案子。”

接下来就沉默了，只听得见裹纱布的细碎声响，Will一言不发地做好了收尾工作，还给Ethan的前爪打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“好了。”他对Ethan微笑，“你是聪明的猫，我相信你不会去扯它，对吧？”Ethan眨了眨眼。

Will轻轻给他梳着被揉乱了的毛，脑子里一空下来，心思就又回到了案件上。一连两天被勒令不得再追查Walker和Lane，愤怒和愁绪在心里郁结着，在这个深夜里又肆虐了起来，他自言自语道：“我本来应该想到更好的办法——”

话语戛然而止，Will瞪大了眼睛，是Ethan，他举起了没有受伤的那只前爪，柔软的肉垫按在了Will的嘴唇上，制止了他自责的话。

一双透彻的眼睛与Will对视着，温情脉脉。

-10-

Will早上醒来时，胸口沉沉的，像压着一团毛绒绒的东西，他微微抬起头，便看见Ethan蜷成团子趴在他的胸口，睡得香甜。他重新栽进了枕头里，慨叹着这只猫太会得寸进尺了。

既然Ethan还没醒，他也就不动，躺在床上睁眼望着天花板发呆，盘算着今天要交报告，还要详细说明自己昨晚为什么会出现在蔓越莓街，如果Hunley严苛一点，有心惩罚以示警戒，多半还让他暂时停职。Will想了想，觉得停职是件好事，这样就有时间继续调查Walker的死因了。

在他胡思乱想了一番后，Ethan打了个呵欠，慢吞吞地爬起来，踩着他赤裸的胸膛，看着他，高高在上，亮晶晶的眼睛在督促他去做早餐。看着栗色绒毛上一朵大大的蝴蝶结在面前晃啊晃，Will突然觉得心情好了不少。

然而来到办公室后，一进门，Will就看见自己的桌上一堆高得惊人的文件盒。

“都是近十年的悬案，Hunley叫你努力工作。”Hailey给他端来一杯浓缩咖啡，附赠一个无奈的笑容，“作为惩罚，我和你一起。”

“好吧，这是枯燥的工作中唯一的亮点了。”Will对她举杯，随后粗略地点了点盒子数量，叹气，“说实话，我都准备好暂时交出证件和配枪了。”

“他才没这么容易让你称心如意呢。”Hailey瞥见Hunley向他们走来了，立即转身，“我撤退了。”

“Brandt，十点之前我要看到你的报告和说明。”果然，Hunley的声音从背后传来。

他总是能激发出让人想辞职的冲动，Will悻悻地想。

中午休息时间，Will坐在公园长椅上啃三明治，Zhen踩着高跟鞋匆匆而来，谨慎地打量了一番四周，才从手提包里掏出一份报告递给了他。

“衣领上的血迹和头发上的血迹是同一处来源，分析结果和上次相同，依然含有不属于人类DNA的成分。”Zhen拂了拂长发，眉头紧皱，几度欲言又止，最后说道：“Will，别再紧追不舍了，我在鉴证科多年，每次有这样的情况出现，案件最后都被移交走了。”

“每次？”Will追问，“有多少次？”

“你总是会忽略掉叮嘱是不是？”Zhen转头看他，神色无比认真，“如果你真的想知道，我可以给你列一个清单。”

“我真的想知道。”Will回望着她，同样严肃，Zhen缓缓地点了点头，“谢谢。”Will对她微笑，又问，“那根头发呢？”

“最快明天才能给你结果，因为帮你私下做检测，老大最近盯我盯得紧。”Zhen的语气抱怨了起来。

“我欠你的。”Will真诚地道谢。

“没错。事成过后记得请我吃饭。”Zhen对他粲然一笑，提起包走了两步，又转头不怀好意地补充了一句，“我喜欢鱼子酱。”

“没问题，我从现在开始就省吃俭喝。”Will冲她举起了手中的三明治。

捱到下午下班时间，同事们都纷纷离去了，办公室里只剩下Will和Hailey在整理陈年旧案的线索。Zhen发来了一封邮件，附着一串长长的移交案件清单。

“我在匡提科时就听过一个传说，”Hailey靠在了Will办公桌边，双手撑在桌面上，看他的屏幕，“美国的执法部门除了众所周知的那些，还有一个神秘的机构，专管神秘事件。”

“比如？”

“比如，你失去的两个案子。”

Will停下了手中转动的笔，看向她，“认真的？”

“随便说说罢了，都是没有证据的事。”Hailey摇摇头，笑得高深莫测。

“你认为Walker和Lane身上有什么疑点吗？”Will沉思了起来，“假设，假设这个神秘机构真的存在。”

“Walker身上没有，但现场第二人的血迹有。”Hailey娓娓分析着，“Lane我们追捕了一年多，可现在才突然移交，说明在我们昨晚发现Vinter挖出了一口箱子之前，神秘机构都认为Lane不属于他们的管辖范围。”

“所以那口箱子和跑掉了的Vinter是重点。”Will扔下笔，总结道。

“可是我想不明白，一个醉心于恐怖袭击的无政府主义者，会有什么神秘目的。”

“问问Vinter就知道了。”Will拿起手机，对她晃了晃亮起来了的屏幕，那是一条匿名线人的短信，写着一串时间地点，“箱子和人今晚由特警送往华盛顿，你猜Vinter会不会出现？”

-11-

Will远远地跟在特警车队后面，在拐角处看着他们上了布鲁克林大桥，Vinter还没有踪影。九点了，Will的思绪不禁飘到了家里那只还没吃上晚餐的猫身上。自己总是这样东奔西跑，从来不在正常时间上下班，难怪身边一个人也留不住，那猫呢？

Ethan是他见过最善解人意的猫了，聪明，狡黠，温柔，甚至有点温暖。假如Ethan能忍受他，就这样一人一猫过下去也不错，Will手指轻轻叩打在方向盘上，嘴角挂上了点笑意。

轰隆的爆炸声传来，一片火光蹿起，前行的车辆停下了，Will一个急刹车。

布鲁克林大桥上一辆原本与警队相向而行的SUV，突然急转撞向了押送犯人和箱子的警车，在桥正中引起了爆炸。一时间，过往车辆后退的，转向的，不明所以继续向前的，乱成一团，造成了多起碰撞，一齐挤在桥上。很快枪声响起，车上的人纷纷扔下了车辆，向桥两头奔逃。整座桥堵塞了，交通顿时瘫痪。

Will把车停在路边，逆着纷涌的人群，跑上了桥头，一群武装人员已经和警方交上了火。借着停滞车辆的掩护，他慢慢接近交火地带，看见了一个熟悉的面孔，Benjamin Dunn，他手里抱着一个发射装置，和一个穿着黑色风衣的女人在一起，埋伏在Vinter身后。那个女人在装填子弹，而Dunn在焦急地对她说着什么。

一排流弹飞来，击中了身旁的车，Will急忙低下头，翻身躲在了车门后，听着心惊肉跳的枪声。待流弹停歇之后，他再探出头，Dunn不见了，那个女人正在和Vinter纠缠。她在力量上有所不逮，被Vinter扭住手腕，卸掉了枪，但她风衣一翻，左手从背后摸出一把锋利的军刀，反手扎在了Vinter肩上，随后整个人就被Vinter摔了出去。

Vinter弯腰捡起掉在地上的枪，向她走去，Will搞不清楚现状，还在犹豫要不要开枪之时，一个男人突然从一旁窜出，扑倒了Vinter，抱着他的头往地上狠狠一撞。但他身上似乎受了重伤，动作不够迅捷，反被Vinter一个提膝顶撞到了腹部，他痛哼一声，摔在地上，后背涌出大片血迹，失去了神智。

Will的呼吸不由为之一滞，这正是昨晚上出现在蔓越莓街的那个陌生人。桥上两旁的路灯在爆炸中被击碎了不少，桥心尚未熄灭的火光影影绰绰，Will看不清他具体的五官样貌。他已经躺在破裂的桥边了，摇摇欲坠，底下是日夜奔流无情的哈德逊河。

“终于，Lane向你问好。”Vinter狞笑着，满脸鲜血，他穿着厚厚的军靴，抬腿向那人踹去。

Will不再犹豫，迅速弹起身，对着Vinter抬手一枪，击中了他的胸口，斜对面飞来的另一发子弹随之击中了他的头部，血花飞溅，两起相差不到一秒的枪声交叠回荡在大桥上。Will与那个黑风衣女人惊讶地对望了一眼，那是双湛蓝的眼睛。

而悬挂在桥边的那个陌生人终究还是没能支撑住，手一松，从边缘滚落。时间被放慢了，Will觉得坠落的每一个细节都清清楚楚地印在了自己脑子里，他想也没想就扑了上去，动作从未如此敏捷过，那是一种纯粹的本能反应。Will拽住了他的脚踝，仅仅一秒，然后他就被下坠的重力一并拉下了桥去。

痛，这是Will的第一个感受，从134英尺高的桥上落下，巨大冲击力和水面庞大的张力席卷了全身，差点让他松开了手，随后便是冷，骤然浸入水里，没有给身体一点适应的时间，四肢都快冻得痉挛了。湍急的河流以一种势不可挡之势推着他们向下游飘去，Will用尽了全身力气，几乎耗尽了肺部储存的所有氧气，才拉扯着手里这个毫无知觉的人浮上了水面。

大口呼吸着冰冷的夜风，怀里的人昏迷不醒，Will伸手在他的后背摸到了一个狰狞的枪伤。还不断有鲜血渗出。水流把两人推得起起伏伏，Will抬起了怀里人的脑袋，放在自己肩上，以免他口鼻过多进水。接着，他向四周张望着他们所在的位置，他们此时早已被推离了布鲁克林大桥，孤立在了黑暗的河心，两岸辉煌的灯火看起来遥不可及。

Will慌乱中又不乏镇定地思考着，布鲁克林大桥长约有一英里，那么水面宽度也接近一英里，他们现在距离岸边大约半英里，他还带着一个昏迷不醒的人，就算体力能支撑下去，至少都需要一小时才能游到岸边，而更坏的情况，Will不敢去想。就目前的情况来看，救援队没有一点踪影。

他匆匆估计了分别到达两岸的距离，选择了在视觉上看起来更近的那个，奋力游去。不知过了多长时间，怀里的身体越来越冷，Will的四肢愈发沉重，而河岸的灯光还是那么遥远，宛如幻影，连带着视线也模糊了起来，他只能听到自己的粗重呼吸和千篇一律的水流声。Will悲哀地想，就算这个时候救援队出动了，自己也不知道，无法呼救。

怀里人微弱的呼吸让他想起了那天早上捡到Ethan时贴在胸口的那种脆弱感，这是一条人命，Will凝起心神，强迫自己收回纷杂的情绪，去回想从Walker死亡开始他经历的所有事情，整理那些被漏掉的线索。一门心思扑在案件上，他逐渐遗忘了当下的困境，把自己当作了一条不知疲倦的船，机械地坚定地向灯塔驶去。

漫长到彻底失去了时间概念，Will拖着怀里这个人挣扎到了岸边，在灯光的映照下，他终于勉强看清了此人英挺的面部轮廓。Will颤抖着伸手去试他的呼吸，太浅了，又急忙俯下身去听他的心跳，格外缓慢，仿佛随时能断线。Will跌跌撞撞起身，向岸上跑去，凌乱的模样吓到了一位路人，他借来手机语气飞快地打了急救电话，又匆忙奔回岸边，刚才还躺在沙地上的人已经消失了。

Will跑动着张望着，把四周查探了个遍，一无所获。他脱力地瘫倒在地上，精疲力尽，夜风吹来，冷得让他发颤。

凌晨，他提着一盒香喷喷的炸鱼，穿着半干的衣服，狼狈地回到了家里。

“Ethan？”

客厅里没有。

“Ethan？”

卧室里没有。

“Ethan？”

厨房里没有。

“Ethan？”

浴室里没有。

Will终于不情愿地把目光移向了窗台，窗户开着一条缝，似乎在嘲笑他。

把炸鱼放在餐桌上，洗澡，换衣服，又重新坐回了餐桌前，揉着酸痛的肌肉，思考要怎么报告枪里的子弹少了一发。他一直坐到了凌晨三点，炸鱼完全凉透了，Ethan也没有回来。

Will苦笑，吃掉了凉透了的炸鱼，觉得自己应该接受人和猫他都留不住的事实。然后，关灯，睡觉。

-12-

睁眼，起床，洗漱，早餐，无精打采地晃在空荡荡的屋子里，在FBI工作多年，作息标准得几乎刻进了骨子，一年四季，日日如此。临出门时，Will看了眼开着条缝的窗户，想了想，没有管它。

今天办公室分外繁忙，围绕着昨晚布鲁克林大桥袭击事件，像炸开了锅。Lane的得力下属Janik Vinter带人伏击警方，发生了激烈的交火，Vinter当场死亡，据现场供述，乃不明身份的第三方所为。特警押送去华盛顿的五人在交火中死了两个，剩下一个逃脱，两个仍然拘捕在案，而那口从蔓越莓街挖出来的箱子不翼而飞。

半上午的时候，Hunley接到开会通知，离开了办公室。目送着他的背影远去，Hailey才拿着一份布鲁克林警方的口述报告作为防人耳目的掩护靠了过来，低声告诉Will，“Vinter的尸体被移交了。”

“什么原因？”Will也压低了声音。

Hailey小小地做了个引用的手势，“非人类DNA成分。”

“你怎么知道的？”Will在心里赞美着她消息的灵通，“Hunley不是不让我们再接触这个事了吗？”

“Zhen私下告诉我的。”Hailey得意地眨了眨眼，“她男朋友就是法医组新来的那个帅哥，Declan。”

Will若有所思地点头，不知道是在想案情，还是在想这则新八卦，神色逐渐忧郁了起来。Hailey把手放在了他的肩上，“你还好吧？”

“你觉得我会孤独终老吗？”Will抬起头看她，微微皱着眉，显然被什么事引起了联想。

“这可不好说。”Hailey也搭下眉眼，抱起双臂，语气幽幽，“我男朋友上个月和我分手了，因为我没有时间和他好好约会。”

“我很抱歉。”Will安抚地轻轻拍了拍她的手臂。

Hailey摇摇头，抿起嘴唇，扯出一个不太好看的笑，“其实我也习惯了。”两人一齐沉默了一阵，她又问，“你怎么了？突然说起这个？”

“Ethan走了。”Will看向她的眼神有点委屈。

“四天，Will，仅仅四天。”Hailey忍住了去揉乱他头发的冲动，转而敲了敲桌子，“你不能够指望四天就让一只猫有多喜欢你。”

“可我遇不到更好的猫了。”

他垂着头的这副低落模样简直惹人怜爱，Hailey长长地叹息，只得拿出大姐姐的架势来安慰他，“你会遇到更好的人。”

“是吗。”Will喃喃着，眼神飘忽。

午餐时间，他照例坐在公园长椅上啃三明治，看着一对互相依偎的天鹅在湖里游来游去，宛如度蜜月。

Zhen迈着长腿走来，坐到了他身边，开口便打趣道：“听说你失恋了。”

“我的猫甩了我。”Will耸了耸肩，状似不以为意。

“真可悲。”Zhen瞥了他一眼，喟叹着，“可我怎么一点都不意外呢，毕竟，你不能对一个连吃饭时间都不忘查案的男人抱有太多希望。”她拿出那张包裹着发丝的手帕还给了Will，手帕上面用马克笔新写着一串社保号，“Julia Meade，你要找的人。”

-13-

下午三点，Dunn准时走出了OTAN公司，挎着那个程序员风范的单肩包，来到了曼哈顿的Harbs和那只蓝眼睛的黑猫喝下午茶。Will失望地放下了望远镜，他本来指望着Dunn能带他找到昨天出现在布鲁克林大桥的黑衣女人，或者那个和自己互相救过来救过去却始终没能抓捕归案的陌生男人。

不知道他能不能挺得住，受了那么重的伤，还在河水里浸泡了那么久，伤口如果恶化了就糟糕了。事后Will粗略估计过，从河心游到河岸，大约花了七十分钟，这就是他今天浑身酸痛的原因，要不是得益于平时的训练，他可能根本就起不来床。想到这里Will心里疑窦更多了，这个陌生人来去无踪，就像有什么魔法似的。

非人类DNA成分，Will已经相信了Hailey所说存在着一个专司神秘事件的神秘机构，而他在鉴证科遇到的那个政客的措辞则是“更高部门”，Hunley都不得不听从他的指示。Zhen传给他的案件移交清单也从侧面证实了这个说法。

非人类DNA究竟意味着什么，Will一边思量，一边通过望远镜监视着Dunn的美好下午茶，黑猫一个侧头，那双湛蓝的眼睛忽然叩动了他的神经，布鲁克林大桥上，他和那个黑衣女人对望的一眼，湛蓝的眼睛！

这只猫就是那个黑衣女人？Will呆呆地举着望远镜观察了半晌，脑子里像瞬间点燃了数万吨烟花，胡乱炸个不停。打住！William Brandt，打住！猫怎么可能变成人，Will在心里嘲笑着自己的疑神疑鬼。非人类DNA，极有可能是什么见不得光的基因实验，所以政府要极力隐藏。

话虽如此，Will却不由想起了那天早上Dunn找上门来，信誓旦旦声称Ethan是他的猫。倘若Dunn的话属实，倘若这个黑猫真的是那个一枪毙了Vinter的女人，那么Ethan……

Will怔了怔，一手扶上额头，哑然失笑，Ethan才走了不到一天，他都能生出如此荒谬的念头，一只猫罢了，没什么大不了的，人都喜欢自作多情，猫随便给点甜头，人就会把它供起来当作互相理解的证据。Will收起望远镜，感到一阵烦躁和说不出来的失落。他掏出手机给Hailey打电话，让她来接班，他得先去查一查Julia Meade。

夜里十一点，Will终于到了家。他先站在门口听了听动静，什么都没有，这才走进门，把Meade的资料和他卖人情从物证处拿到的Walker死亡那天蔓越莓街及附近街道的监控录像原带搁在餐桌上，打开冰箱搜寻食材。有一盒前天在超市买的鳕鱼，本来是给Ethan准备的，他翻过来看了看日期，刚好过保质期一个小时。

拆开保鲜膜，把鳕鱼扔进煎锅里，Will侧头看了看窗台，伸手拉拢窗玻璃，合上了那条留了一整天的缝。吃完煎鳕鱼后，他打开笔记本，导入了监控录像，开始查找Meade的身影。

Julia Meade，现年33岁，无违法记录，是曼哈顿上东城兰诺斯丘医院的一名护士，履历和社会关系都清白得无可挑剔，可她的头发偏偏出现在了Walker的死亡现场。Will用快进看完了录像，发现在那天凌晨的五点四十三分，她出现在了蔓越莓街的三个街区外，行色匆匆，似乎受到了什么惊吓。

她既然在现场，她是怎么绕过监控跑到三个街区外的，Will又倒了一遍带。五点三十七分，一辆运送垃圾的货车来到了蔓越莓街，经过了独立公寓三楼窗口下的那条路，线索对上了。Meade的一根头发卡在了窗台上，是因为她从三楼直接跳进了货车，有了垃圾袋的缓冲，她没有受伤，还顺利躲开了蔓越莓街的监控。

那么她跟现场的另外两人又是什么关系？护士，非人类DNA，Will隐隐觉得其中有什么联系。必须要去兰诺斯丘医院见一见这位Julia Meade，他重新规划了一下明天的工作安排，关掉监控录像时才注意到，已经是第二天的凌晨两点了。

梦里，Will看见了一双慧黠的猫眼。

-14-

一大早，Will就赶去了兰诺斯丘医院，但一无所获，医院管理人员说Meade在四天前突然离职了，没人知道她的去向。四天前，正好是Walker死亡的那天。Will与其他护士聊了聊，从前台那里得知Meade的姐姐Ann Meade就住在皇后区。

Ann Meade经营着一家画廊，是一位热情开朗的女士，但她弄清楚他的来意后，整个人便眼见着消沉了下来。“她只联系过我一次，说是要出门散散心，我不知道她去哪了。”她长叹一声，眉间挂上了忧愁，“我还以为她和那个男人分手以后就会重新回归安稳，我承认他很英俊，看上去很有魅力，可他不该把那些危险的因素带进Julia的生活。”

“他是谁？”Will身体微微前倾，直觉告诉他这是个关键点。

Ann从相册里翻出了一张照片，拍摄于时代广场的跨年夜，一个相貌俊朗的男人搂着Julia，眼里都是温柔爱意，两人的笑容甚至比背景里繁华的灯光更加灿烂。而这个男人有着和蔓越莓街陌生人一样英挺的面部轮廓，和Ethan一样令人一见倾心的金环绿眼。

“他叫什么名字？”Will听见自己的声音在发颤。

“Ethan，Ethan Hunt。”

这个名字如同旱季时草原上燃起的野火，来势汹汹，怒火燎原，狂舞过境后只留下了一地焦灼。Will在数据库里查到了无数个名叫Ethan Hunt的人，但他们都没有那双清亮多情的眼睛。他的低气压持续了一整天，就连Hailey都不得不绕着他走，积极主动地监视Dunn去了。

夜里Will在床上辗转反侧，凌晨时分，他听见了窗户被拉开的轻微响声。Will从枕头下摸出枪，上膛，光脚悄声走出卧室，一手持枪，一手打开了客厅里的灯，毛绒绒的栗色团子蹲坐在餐桌上，一动不动地凝望着他。

Will保持着举枪的姿势，与他对视了良久，一向慧黠明亮的眼睛此刻含着忧愁，复杂程度不下于他们初见时那般审视。Will索然地合上保险，放下枪，转而观察着他身上有没有血迹。

Will迟迟没有说话，过了好半晌，才轻声问道：“你的伤好了吗？”Ethan慢搭搭地晃了晃尾巴，神情踌躇了起来，似乎怕惹他不快。

Will胡乱揉了一把脸，坐在了餐桌对面的沙发上，叹息，“我以为你不会回来了。”疲惫得像个孤身跋涉至世界尽头的旅人。

Ethan抖了抖耳朵，目有不忍之色。Will仿佛在思考着什么，陷入了夜色的沉寂里，过了好久才缓缓开口说道：

“调来纽约之前，我在波士顿分部工作，那时纽约这边有一个职位空缺，本来我资历还不够，该升职的是Hughs，但他在波士顿已经成了家，有了孩子，不愿意举家搬迁。Bright，波士顿分部的主管，她对我说，反正也你一个人，无牵无挂，去纽约好好发展吧。

“就这样，我来到了纽约，换了个官僚主义的上司，摊上了不菲的房价，高昂的消费，被卷进了匪夷所思的案子里，眼花缭乱的生活节奏里，身边的人来来去去，没有谁愿意驻留片刻。

“你读过庞德的那首诗吗，‘人丛中这些幽灵似的面庞，潮湿的黑色树枝上的花瓣。’”他低头笑了起来，完全没有去看蹲在餐桌上的猫，“我猜这就是我那天想带你回家的原因。”笑完后，他才转头对Ethan说，“晚安，Ethan。”

接着，他起身关掉了灯光，走进卧室，躺回床上。很快，他感觉到身旁的床垫轻轻一塌，柔软的毛团子钻进被子里，紧贴着他的胸口。Will觉得心里酸酸涩涩的，像云朵饱涨着水汽。

凌晨四点，他突然惊醒，怀里空荡荡的，他把家里找遍了，没有半点猫影，若不是窗户上留着一条缝，他真的要怀疑那只是个梦。而昨晚放在餐桌上的Julia Meade的资料，包括那张照片，都不见了。

Will靠在餐桌边缘沉默了许久，从储物室里搬出了一个白板架在客厅里，钉上所有相关人员的信息，画上案情分析线，整理出了一个空间构型。Ethan和Lane的名字被写在正中间，延伸出了无数条细网。

-15-

Will跟着Dunn来到了布朗克斯区，七拐八拐走进了一条安静古旧的小巷，小巷里绿意叠叠，错落有致地种满了皂荚树，长势高大的树木躯干甚至可以容纳两个成年人。Will看见Dunn走向了一颗郁郁苍苍的古树，然后身形渐渐淡去，消失了。

和Hailey描述的情景一字不差。

尽管已经有了不少关于Ethan的推测，可亲眼见到这种近似魔法的场面，Will依然深感震撼。他躲在一颗皂荚树后，做了好几次深呼吸，试图安抚这颗惊乱的心跳。他又等了好半晌，Benji还没出现，他收起相机，决定去一探究竟。

这时，Dunn的声音响起了。“Ethan绝对爱上谁了，我可以跟你赌一顿Ritz-Carlton的下午茶！”两个身影在古树前慢慢凝聚起来，Dunn身旁那位气质冷冽的黑风衣女人听到这话莞尔一笑，如春雪化开，“你想约我喝下午茶直说就行了，不必拿Ethan当幌子。”随即，她身形骤然一缩，变成一只黑猫，跳进了Dunn怀里，Dunn咧着嘴，满脸喜悦。

Will按着相机的快门，镜头忠实地记录下了这一奇幻的过程，掌心冷汗涔涔，他所追寻的谜团得到了初步解答。而Ethan，毫无疑问，他亲自把杀死Walker的嫌疑人捡回了家，还自以为得到了理解和情感抚慰。消失的关于Julia Meade的证据，像一记耳光抽在了他脸上。

Will远远地缀在Dunn身后走出了小巷，来到了热闹的街上，就在即将转弯之时，Dunn的肩膀上突然探出了一颗黑猫脑袋，湛蓝的眼睛深邃的猫瞳迎上了Will的视线，Will一惊，Dunn加快了脚步，转弯。等到Will冲上前去，一人一猫都被淹没在来来往往的人群中，不见踪影了。Will站在川流不息的街头，恼怒着自己的大意。

回到总部后，Hunley站在他的办公桌旁，假模假样地看了看腕表，以一种考究的眼神盯着他，“Brandt，你最好是去调查Jones的案子了。”

“刚去了Jones工作室问了话，工作室的人都有不在场证明，内部作案嫌疑排除。”Will对他挥了挥手里的便签本，圆圆的眼睛里一派无辜。

没有抓到把柄，Hunley不放心地瞪了他几眼，扔下了一句“随时给我汇报进展”。

看着Hunley回到了自己的办公室，关上了门，Will才踱去了Hailey的办公桌边，“我拍到了那个黑衣女人，你能在数据库里帮我查查吗？”Will露出了一个讨好的笑容，“我还得去跟上Jones的案子。”

“当然没问题，就算我还有无数份报告要写。”Hailey小小地翻了个白眼，伸出手，“拿来吧。”

“我欠你的。”Will飞快地写下了自己的账号和密码，匆匆拿起办公桌上的另一摞报告转身就跑。

“你欠我的多了去了！”Hailey在他身后喊着。

等到终于结了Jones一案，已经晚上八点了，Will夹着外套，拿着一摞查无此人的资料，走进了空空荡荡的停车场。打开车门，把外套和文件夹扔在副座上，长叹了一口气，刚掏出车钥匙，就听见咔哒的子弹上膛声。

“把手放在我看得到的地方。”清冽的声音从后座传来，一把枪抵住了他的后脑勺。Will摸枪的动作僵在了半途，他慢慢举起手，抬头，从中央后视镜看见了一双熟悉的湛蓝眼睛。

“下午茶喝完了？”Will挑眉问道。蓝眼睛一愣，Will迅速低头避开枪口，双手一锁，死死地扣住了她的手腕，把她往前拽，她立即蹬住前排座椅，减缓了冲势，但没能挣脱Will的控制，小半个身体探到了前排，两人僵持着。

论力气，她处于劣势，便利用Will拉扯她的力道，一个翻身跨到前座，顺势抬膝，向Will腹部撞去。如果有必要的话，她不介意再往下一点。前座位置狭小，Will躲闪不过，只勉强挪动了下身体，硬生生地承受了这一击，手肘反屈，撞向她的太阳穴。

两声闷哼。黑衣女人跌坐在副座上，举枪对准了Will，她晃了晃头，眼神有些涣散，力图保持着清醒。Will也摸出了枪，对着她，大口呼吸着空气，嘴唇痛得发白。两人再度陷入僵持。

忽然，Will那侧的车门打开了，又一把枪抵在了他的脑后，“放下枪，别让我说第二遍。”这次的女声轻柔而略显沙哑，带着毫不掩饰的威胁意味。

Will暗叫着情况不妙，思忖再三，当前的局面他根本无法脱身，只得慢慢放下手，黑衣女人立刻缴了他的枪。接着，颈后一线刺痛，视线逐渐模糊了，浑身无力，Will感觉自己的身体被人接住了，那个轻柔的声音在抱怨：“不是说请人的手段要温和吗？”冷冽的声音回答道：“你知道他下手有多狠吗……”

随后，一片黑暗。

-16-

Will醒来时，发现Dunn坐在身边。

“你还好吧？”Dunn不无担忧地问，“要喝水吗？”

Will眨了眨眼，适应着眼前的光线，大脑还在茫然之中。一杯水出现在了他的面前，附赠一个Dunn的暖心微笑。他呆呆地接过水杯，习惯性打量里面有没有沉淀物。

“没有下药，Brassel想和你谈一谈。”Dunn耸耸肩，走了出去，可在房门即将合拢的时候，他的脑袋又突然伸进来，吓了Will一跳。Dunn一脸严肃地看着他，说：“你真的不该对一位美丽可爱的女士下那么重的手。”说完，他立刻关上了门，Will都来不及反应。

他把水放在桌子上，没有喝，起身观察着周围的环境。大约过了三分钟，时常长到已经足够让他通过窗外的街道确定自己正在OTAN公司里了，门终于再次打开，他之前在鉴证科遇到的那个政客，站在门口感慨着，“Agent Brandt，你真的很能给我增加工作负担。”他把Will拍的Dunn和黑衣女人的照片扔在了桌子上。

“你是谁？你在为谁工作？”Will皱眉。

“我叫Brassel，我为美国政府工作。”Brassel拖出一张椅子坐在了他的对面，气定神闲，“我的职责就是维护妖界和人类社会的平衡，Lane扰乱了平衡，所以我要拿下Lane。”说着，他身体微微前倾，神色冷肃了起来，“而你，你锲而不舍地追着我的下属不放，多方调查他们的资料，暴露他们的身份，干扰了我的追捕行动。我这么说，你明白吗？”

伴随着窗外的一声惊雷，暴雨倾盆而下。

Will从OTAN公司出来，他的车就停在门口，他几步钻进车里，手机和枪都好好地放在他的座椅上，而他收集的所有资料都被拿走了。他划开手机，屏幕上显示着凌晨一点，没有任何未接来电，没有一则未读消息。

回到家，那个整理着所有案情的空间构型还摆在客厅里，Will沮丧地一一摘下了信息，扔进垃圾袋，等雨停后，他得把这堆保密信息处理了。推窗户的声音再度响起，栗色的毛绒团子挤了进来，轻巧地跳上餐桌望着他，眼神幽暗，看不分明。

“你还来做什么？”Will冷淡地问，“Julia Meade的资料你都拿走了，Brassel也跟我说得很清楚了，我不会再妨碍你了。”Will没有看他，只是疲惫地收拾着这片狼藉，窗外的暴雨越下越响，衬着屋子里如死一般的寂静。

“Will……”那个低沉好听的声音在背后轻声唤着他。Will心一颤，停下了手里的动作，转过身来。这是他第一次完完整整亲眼看见Ethan的样子，英朗的面容，栗色的长发，漂亮多情的眼睛。“Will，给我一个机会，让我解释清楚，我跟你回家——”

玻璃骤然炸碎伴着一排冲锋枪开火的巨鸣响彻耳际，Will觉得脚下一空，Ethan已经抱住他的腰按倒了他，两人一齐滚到沙发后，屋子里被打碎的物品四散飞溅，纷扬落下，Ethan压在他的身上，没有让他受到一点波及。顶灯被打碎了，只有玄关处还亮着，屋子里暗了几度。

温热的呼吸喷在耳边，Will心里一乱，“你背后的伤——”他伸手去摸Ethan的后背。“我没事。”Ethan按住了他的手，侧过头来，眼里满是担忧，“Lane要杀你。”Will愣了愣，笑出了声，Ethan疑惑地看了他一眼。

Will推开Ethan，借着沙发的掩护向餐桌匍匐前去，拿到了手枪和弹夹，转而躲在料理台下，盯着窗边。Ethan绕过沙发，藏在一堵墙后，守着门口。“一共有七个人。”他对Will说道。

“我怎么不知道。”Will小声嘀咕着，“你用猫耳朵听的吗。”

没想到Ethan回头对他灿烂一笑，“对啊。”Will被这个明亮的笑容晃得短暂地失了神，他默默转过了头。

窗台上传来玻璃碎响，Will凝神以待，第一个想要翻进来的人刚一冒头，他抬手一枪，击中眉心，那人重重地栽了回去。与此同时，正门被撬开了，但门没有大敞，只开了一条缝，门外的人在小心试探，在张望。Ethan果断从墙后探出身，一发子弹精准地通过了窄窄的门缝，解决了那个往里面张望的家伙。

“Will，”Ethan侧耳听了半晌，神色凝重了起来，“他们还有重武器。”

Will与他对视了一眼，毅然决定，“我们从浴室出去。”

他对Ethan做了个前进的手势，等到Ethan猫着腰冲进了浴室，他才紧随其后。Ethan踩着浴缸去开顶上的通风窗，Will背靠在门口的墙壁上，警惕着屋里的动静。

一阵碎响，两个穿着防弹衣的人端着冲锋枪走进了客厅，以战术小队的姿势互相掩护着对方后背，四处搜索，眼看着就要拐过弯往浴室来了。Will收回了头，盯住了洗漱台上的镜子，他后退一步，换了个方位，利用镜面反射观察着他们的位置，然后探出一只手，一，二，两枪，正中眉心。

“好枪法。”Ethan赞叹道，他已经打开了通风窗，灵活地攀上屋顶，悬下了半个身子。“你以为我在匡提科只练过游泳吗。”Will收起枪，两步踩上浴缸，Ethan伸手拉起了他。

两人在黑夜和大雨的掩护下从花园跑了出去，刚穿过街道，就听见轰的一声，火光蹿起，整栋屋子都爆炸了。

虽说不上有多留念，但这是他来纽约后的第一个家，也是唯一的家。Will驻足，感觉自己好像要迷失在了这片无穷尽的黑夜里，而这时，掌心忽然传来了清暖的温度，大雨中，Ethan握紧了他的手。

-17-

雨水顺着车窗流下，像一川瀑布，Will看了许久，大雨没有一点要停歇的意思。

刚才的火光硝烟都消弭在了黑夜与距离里，逃亡途中的不确定感和残余的肾上腺素生出了一种苦涩又兴奋的味道，两日里缠绕在心头的失落和倦怠如潮水席卷而来，被欺骗的一场空欢喜，让他感到一种难以启齿的脆弱。

“说吧。”Will冷着脸，侧头看向了认真开车的Ethan。

“什么？”Ethan递给了他一个疑惑的眼神。

Will手里漫不经心地把玩着枪，“你为什么要跟我回家？”窗外沉重的雨声把他的声音衬得又轻又薄，好像随时都能被风吹断。

车转了个急弯，开到了一家营业的汽车旅馆前。停车，熄火，浓厚的夜色压制着整片大地，只剩下这辆车里小小的一方昏黄灯光。

Ethan先是垂下了眉眼，微笑，然后抬头，注视着他，说：“我喜欢你。”Will的表情凝住了，清蓝的眼睛被灯光照出了些许水意，似乎一击就碎。Ethan把手搭在副驾驶的椅背上，慢慢靠拢来，侧头想要吻他，三英寸，两英寸，一英寸……冰冷的枪抵在了他的胸口，阻止了他再往前。

“把话说清楚。”Will没有退开，只是嘴唇动了动，吐出几个气音。

Ethan抬眼，眼角眉梢都挂着勾人的笑意，“你没上膛。”

咔哒一声，“现在上了。”Will分毫不让，面上没有一丝表情。

Ethan深深地凝视着他的眼睛，说：“你不会开枪。”他语气虽轻，却分外笃定，像一支箭精确地穿透了他竖起来的心防。Will眼神一动，Ethan神色微黠，欣然突破最后一寸界限，吻了下去。

那双唇是炽热的，湿润的，还浸染着独属于这场磅礴夜雨的冷意，两人的气息交缠了在一起。去他的异世界，去他的工作，去他的理智，他渴望这个太久了，Will决绝地闭上眼，挪开了抵在Ethan胸前的枪，高抬起手，环住了他的颈子。唇舌尽情辗转着，厮磨着，好像孤独入骨的两个人在互相汲取着对方身上的温暖。

从汽车旅馆前台拿了钥匙，根本等不到进房间，两人就在走廊里湿淋淋地拥吻，摸索着对方的身体，一边跌跌撞撞地找到了房间号，反手关上门，就迫不及待滚上了床，冰冷的两支枪被胡乱扔在床头柜上。

等到急躁地扒光了衣服，终于赤裸相见，Will却被震住了，完全不敢伸手去触碰Ethan的身体，那上面满是新鲜的伤痕，斑驳的淤青，手臂的，腹部的，后背的，腿上的，深深浅浅，大大小小，形状各异，有些因沾了雨水还在微微出血。就这一犹疑，Ethan翻身压倒了他，膝盖顶开了他的双腿，头伏在他颈边，像猫一样细细舔舐，亲吻。Will不敢动弹，只得仰起头，失神地望着陈旧的天花板，最终轻轻抓住了Ethan的手臂。

“可惜我没留住那个蝴蝶结。”Ethan含住了他的耳垂，轻咬。

Will回过神来，掰过了Ethan的脸，“在蔓越莓街遇到Vinter的那晚，我加重了你的伤势吗？”

“没有，是Vinter干的。”Ethan在他颈边蹭着，发丝垂在了他的肩上，痒酥酥的。

“你追他去了。”Will喃喃着。

Ethan含糊地应了一声，唇舌一路下行，游走到了他的胸膛上，亲吻着那个距离心脏只有三厘米的伤疤，“我早就想这样做了。”

“所以你非要睡在我心口上，也不怕压死我？”Will低笑出声。

“你很强壮，Will，”Ethan在他乳头上轻轻咬了一记，满意地听着他的抽气声，笑着，“你完全能承受得住我。”

Will被挑逗得几乎心跳过速，但他没有回应这个双关，他的心思还游离在Ethan的伤处，“如果我不救你，你是不是也有办法不死在哈德逊河里？”他的手顺着Ethan的手臂滑到后背上，再大胆往下，小心地避开那个狰狞的伤口，指尖在Ethan的尾椎徘徊，顿时，他感觉到压在自己身上的躯体颤了颤，Ethan全身的皮肤都敏感地泛起了一层薄红。

Ethan捉住了他不安分的那只手，在指节上落下一个吻，抬眼看着他说：“如果你不救我，我就真的死了。”

Will心里一揪，反扣住了他的手，语气略带嘲讽，“我以为猫都有九条命。”

Ethan半眯起了眼，就像猫准备行动时在算计着什么似的，果然，他提起了膝盖磨蹭着Will的胯间，笑意深深，“据我所知，我只有一条命。”Will涨红了脸，呼吸逐渐粗重。Ethan得逞后，又慢悠悠地亲吻到了他的下腹，舌头在他的关键位置打转，撩拨着，却不迟迟不肯进入主题。

“我要重新养一只猫，”Will难耐地咬住了嘴唇，又松开，手指蜷曲，攀着Ethan的栗色头尾，“有九条命的那种猫。”

“Will，在这个时候说这种话可不明智。”带着枪茧的手轻轻抚摸着他的大腿内侧，一双明目犹如发亮的绿宝石，从他小腹上方抬起望着他，流质慧黠，Ethan慢条斯理地说，“你要知道，”他偏了偏头，嘴角微弯，“猫，可是善妒的。”说完，低下头，牙齿挨上Will柔软的大腿内侧，重重地咬了一口。

Will弓起身，发出惊呼，条件反射抬膝，却被Ethan顺势架住了腿，紧绷的肌肉被牢牢扣在掌下，双腿上折，拉摆出了一个羞耻的姿势。Will的心跳狂野了起来，但他顾忌着Ethan手臂上多次撕裂的伤，不敢妄动。

Ethan爬上来吻他，舌头放肆地扫荡着他的口腔，由内到外，充满了不死不休的缠绵和占有。Will不禁掐住了他的后颈，力度大得似乎想要把他和自己镶嵌在一起，胸中的欲火在躁动奔腾，急切地呼唤着出口，呼吸越来越艰难。

终于，Ethan放开了他，飞快地从床头柜里翻出了润滑剂和安全套，拆开包装，动作却不由迟缓了起来，他转头看向Will，“你确定？”这一刻，他不再从容，不再笑得风情撩人，反而露出了几分小心翼翼的脆弱。

一个电闪雷鸣，雨水抽打到了窗玻璃上，噼噼啪啪，屋子里静了下来。

“你为什么要跟我回家？”Will低哑着声音再一次问道。

Ethan的神色渐渐酸涩了起来，“‘人丛中这些幽灵似的面庞，潮湿的黑色树枝上的花瓣。’我体会过这首诗，Will，在心里。”他平静地说着，目光闪动，有些泫然，有些温柔，“在你捡到我的时候，在你给我包扎上药的时候，在你跟着我掉进哈德逊河的时候。”他微微摇了摇头，勉强低笑了一声，“Will，我想留下，但我……”他停住了话头，极力克制着就要倾泻而出的情绪。

Will起身抱住了他，坚定地吻上了那双弧度诱人的嘴唇，低喃着，“我想要你。”随即，在一片热烈的回应中，他被推倒在了床上。

身体被一寸一寸地填满了，他发出绵长的呻吟，手指插进了Ethan松软的长发，那双华丽得仿佛容纳下了整个璀璨星系的眼睛在他面前放大，里面有纤细如流星划过的碎丝纹理，随着Ethan挺动的节奏，光线融化在上面像摊开的金箔，炫得他神魂颠倒。

高潮来时，两具赤裸的身体交缠在一起，Ethan把头搁在他的肩上，就像他们那晚在哈德逊河湍急的流水里紧紧相依一样。“不许养别的猫。”他听见Ethan在他耳边说，半是命令，半是哀求。

他颤抖着拽紧了Ethan的头发，窗外风雨交加，闷雷怒吼。

-TBC-


	2. 18-23

-18-

Will是被知更鸟的声音唤醒的，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，身边已经空了，但余温尚热。撑着略微酸软的身体坐起来，大雨不知何时停了，和煦的阳光透过窗玻璃照在柜头上，两支枪胡乱堆在安全套和润滑剂的包装袋下，冰冷的枪身泛出了一片光华。有只娇小的知更鸟隔着玻璃扑腾翅膀，在向里张望。

昨晚他们竟然忘了拉窗帘，Will敲了敲自己的额头，暗中懊悔，同时想着Ethan去哪了？

窗外一个黑影骤然闪过，Will转头，那只在空中扑腾的知更鸟被一个矫健的身影扑住了，甚至来不及发出一声悲鸣。那个黑影优雅而稳定地落在了窗台上，身姿迅捷漂亮，毛绒绒的栗色脑袋转过来，漂亮的猫瞳在阳光的映照下闭合成了一条竖立的细线，嘴里衔着一动不动的知更鸟，抬起两条前爪，熟稔地把窗户推开一条缝，跳了进来。

Will呆呆地看着他，张了又张嘴，欲言又止，最后说道：“我希望这不是你给我准备的早餐。”在猫如人类一般灵动的疑惑眼神中，他犹豫着补充道：“我听说猫会给饲主捕猎？”

尾巴尖仿佛泄气般的一甩，知更鸟被扔在了地上，猫随即化成人形，他的第一件事便是拉上窗帘，隔绝了清晨的大好阳光，屋里流动的暧昧气氛重回于不可语人的私密。

“Lane的探子。”Ethan转过头，简单地解释道。Will点点头，平静地“噢”了一声，目光又呆呆地投到了地上，盯着那具知更鸟的尸体，表情一片空白，似乎还在努力消化这个超出预料的事实。

Ethan走过来抬起他的下巴，那双清蓝的眼睛明显还没回过神，带着点受惊的无辜，望着他一片天真。“我想吻你，但在这种情况下，我猜你不会同意，所以——”Ethan拉长了语调，低沉的声音里带着笑意，“没有早餐了。”

Will眨了眨眼，显然还没想好要先对哪则信息作出反应，Ethan已经微微一笑，把衣服递到了他的面前。Will的大脑慢吞吞地上线，这才想起自己还浑身赤裸，他低下头接过了衣服，转而问道：“Vinter是什么，也是猫吗？”

“一条恶犬，”Ethan俯身把知更鸟扔进了垃圾桶，“耳朵非常灵敏的恶犬。”说完后，他就坐在了床边，看着Will爬起来穿衣服，就像在欣赏维密秀一样目光怡然，甚至还有闲情在那条健壮的大腿内侧的牙印上逡巡了一转，嘴角挂起笑意，似乎对自己的成果极为满意。

Will没有避开他的目光，他脑子在迅速调集着过往案件信息的零零碎碎，特意强调的耳朵非常灵敏？记忆忽然苏醒，他想起了在蔓越莓街狭小的衣橱里，那个不算吻的吻，这就是理由？Will转头，对上了那双极其不规矩的视线，“你不打算清理一下自己，然后把我的早餐补上吗？”Ethan眼神一亮，做了个领命的姿势，欣然起身。

Will松了口气，短短一分钟，他便收拾完毕，Ethan恰好从洗漱间出来，Will上前搂住他的颈子，主动与他交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻，而后两人在一片凌乱的屋子正中央拥着彼此。“这哪里像逃亡啊。”Will喃喃着。

“垃圾桶里的尸体还不够凶险吗？”Ethan抵着他的额头低笑。

Will无心理会他的笑话，昨晚见到的那些伤痕依然让他心惊胆战，他抬手抚着Ethan的脸颊，目光忧虑，“你身上的伤……”

“不碍事，休息一天就好。”Ethan吻了吻他的嘴角，漫不经心地答道。随后他放开了怀里的人，拿起床头柜上的枪，侧身站在门口听了一会儿，才示意Will他们该离开了。

开门，雨后的晴天碧蓝如洗，Will不禁抬手遮住了过分灿烂的阳光，地面坑坑洼洼的水泞倒映出清晨的活力，昨夜的硝烟火光与压顶的沉寂似乎都与他们无关，大雨早已过境，这是全新的一天。Will为这个新鲜而不切实际的念头愣了愣神，而Ethan的身影就在他面前，那些藏匿在衣服下的伤痕时刻都在提醒他所处的危境，Will握紧了枪。

两人重新回到了凌晨那辆在铺天盖地的磅礴大雨中庇佑了他们的汽车上，暗夜里的脆弱与倦怠似乎都烟消云散，纷纷总总，此刻想来宛如隔世。Ethan在开车，Will只得望向车窗外，警惕着天上的飞鸟，思索着他如今要面临的神秘的异世界，来自Lane防不胜防的追杀。

“我们要去哪？”路边的景色越来越荒凉，他们渐渐远离了喧闹的市中心，向城外驶去，Will想起了不到十二个小时前，他才被“请”到OTAN公司的经历，怅然地叹着，“Brassel警告过我，我实在不该和你在一起。”

“别管Brassel，我们是一起的。”Ethan毫不犹豫地表达了自己对Brassel的不满，接着在Will好奇的打量中径直转移了话题，“Lane花了大力气追杀你，但有个地方他一定想不到。”他半眯起眼，幽绿的猫瞳露出了一丝狡黠，侧头看向身边满腹心事的人，微笑问道：“Will，你愿意去我的世界看看吗？”

-19-

仿佛行走在古老的中世纪里，神秘的哥特式建筑，斑驳如年轮的颜色，昭示着一种前工业时代的宁静与喧嚣。而目之所及的一切都远比沉甸甸的历史要干净得多，没有将人束缚在现代化工业里的科技，形态各异的生灵以从容不羁的姿态行走其间，来自原始的简单纯粹甚至比号称大熔炉的纽约更加包罗万象。

才走了一小段路，Will觉得自己好像已经快爱上了这个世界，他四处张望着，一只娇俏的松鼠不慎蹦跶着撞到了他的腿上，她随即化作一位俊秀的少女，友好地对他敛了敛裙角，献上一颗松子致歉，便悠然远去，脚步轻快活泼。热闹的集市对这般情况早已见怪不怪，来来往往的行客偶然对他报上微笑，完全没有在意路边这段小小的插曲。

Ethan看着他讶然的神情，倍感新奇的笑意，也不由勾起了嘴角，他已经不记得自己有多久没有这样轻松畅怀过了，一种淡淡的满足感洋溢在心底的每个角落。

“他们会发现我是人类吗？”Will惦着掌心那颗小小的松子，仔细打量，口上向Ethan问道。

“不会，只有魔法能察觉你的所属群体。”

“魔法？”Will眼睛瞪大了，望着他满是质疑，语调骤然上扬了，“你可没说过这个。”

“大概是我忘了吧。”Ethan毫无歉意，悠然行走在纷纷攘攘的喧嚣中，Will抓住了他的手臂，Ethan无奈，继而方才在Wil威逼的目光中才解释道：“就是我们进来的那道入口。”

“那有魔法？”Will侧头看着他，眼里蕴着不浅的惊奇，“可我是人类，它怎么会让我进来？”

Ethan意味深长地看了他一眼，“你身上有我的气息，它以为你是同类。”

Will一点不落地接收到了他的暗示，不由咬住舌头，不到一个小时前，他们在幽闭狭小的汽车后座上的那番极尽缠绵撞进了他的脑海，那时Ethan深邃的眼眸烧灼在了他的心上，肆无忌惮地挑逗着他的欲火，如大军压境般攻城略地，一往无前，径直刺探到了他的灵魂深处，让他战栗，让他爱慕。

“我以为那是我们情不自禁。”他握住松子，喃喃说着，给了Ethan责怪的一眼，心里不免涌上了点难以言喻的滋味。

Ethan抬起手，搭在了他的肩上，轻笑叹息，“我承认我的目的并不单纯，但你不能因此否认我在你面前难以自控。”宽大的兜帽外套成为了良好的遮掩，Ethan将手滑到了他的腰上，来回揉捏着，声音温柔而诱人，“你就像一剂猫薄荷。”轻佻又深情，直直地冲进了他的心里。

如何抵挡这番款款深情，Will心一跳，反手扣住了他肆意窥探的手指，侧头，语气轻缈而眼神炽热，“如果我在这里吻你，会引起骚动吗？”两双眼睛胶着在一起，周围的世界霎时淡去了，爱欲越燃越烈，说不清是谁先失了神。

Ethan握住他的手，拽着他飞快躲进了一条暗巷里，将他按在爬满了青苔的墙壁上，Will扯着他的头发吻了上去。他们就像一对久久不见的偷情恋人，在这片被所有自由生灵忽略了的暗处紧紧相拥，急迫地占有彼此，以诉相思，两具身体挤压着，不肯留下一丝间隙。温柔的幽香泠泠扑来，将身前的躯体衬得愈发火热，眼角一簇金灿灿的野生郁金香开得静好，Willll慢慢闭上眼，放任自己彻底沉溺在这个仿佛交付了一切的长吻里。

午后，他们避开了繁华的街市，躺在蔚蓝而静谧的湖边打盹。没有Lane，没有探子，没有工作，只有偷得一日时欢的缠绵，暖和的阳光照在身上，多日来的焦躁被微风逐渐安抚，Will沉沉睡去。Ethan在温煦的光影下，像猫一样舒展着柔软的肢体，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，坠入梦中，变成了栗色的毛绒团子，安稳地缩进了Will的怀里。

半下午时，Will被头顶层层叠叠的树叶筛下的光晕晃醒了，他抬手挡在了眼睛前，逐渐适应了光线后，才发现Ethan再次蜷在了他的胸口，呼呼大睡。惦念着他身上的伤，Will没有叫醒他，躺了好半晌后，他小心托起Ethan放在一边，毛团子只裂开了一道眼帘，又翻身睡了过去，Will失笑。他起身望着盈如明镜的湖水，索性脱掉衣服潜入了湖水中，向湖心的云朵碎影游去。

待他终于触摸到了那片游走的云朵，转身返程，远远地便看见Ethan已经醒来了，正坐在岸边一块高耸的巨石上等他，头发被风吹得逸然飞扬，整个人沐浴在金色的阳光下，衬着背后澄洒万里的蓝天，像阿波罗一样，浑身散发着耀眼的光辉。

Will用最快的速度划着水，飘然游到被阳光照得银白的石块边，冲Ethan做了个下来的姿势，Ethan笑着摇了摇头，只是毫不遮掩地欣赏着他赤裸的身躯如何在水中牵动起每一块漂亮的肌肉，如同天生的游鱼悠然自在。

猫都不喜欢水，Will暗暗了然。他在岩石边打了个转，故意泼了Ethan一脸水花，看着Ethan浑身抖了抖，回望着他，眼里浮起了几分报复的意味，才急忙说道：“我饿了。”他浮上水面，双手扒着石头，下巴搁在手臂上，眼里一派无邪。

Ethan明显一愣神，“抱歉，我忘了……”说到一半，他耳朵动了动，话语戛然而止，神色严肃了起来，“我听见了Lane的名字。”远处暮林里一群乌鸦惊起，向落日飞去。

-20-

“你不吃吗？”

“我不饿。”

“Ethan，从你凌晨不请自来闯进我家到现在，你都没吃过任何东西。”Will不由叹气，转身盯住了他，“是因为你身上的伤吗？”

Ethan直接把他手里的烤鲱鱼塞进了他的嘴里。

“好吧，拒绝回答。”Will喃喃着，狠狠地咬了一大口鲱鱼，就好像把它当成了Ethan，嚼得腮帮子都鼓了起来，连带着话也变得含含糊糊，“那我换个问题，你每天都吃鱼吗？”

烤鲱鱼是Ethan用两枚铜币从街边一位发丝如雪的女人手中买来的，Will不着痕迹地打量了她好几眼，高挑如蹈的身姿仿佛一只优雅的白鹭。她可能真的是白鹭，手肘上挂着的那只篮子里装的都是鱼，Will暗想。

“不一定，大多都是随便吃的，有时Benji会做英国菜。”Ethan随口答道。

他正目不转睛盯着Lane的几位下属，Will认出了其中一人外号赤狐，曾在洛杉矶执行针对州政府的恐怖袭击计划。他们一行五个人，驱赶着马车运送重物，往这条漫长得好像没有止境的主街道尽头前去，行色匆匆。

“Benji？”

“Benjamin Dunn，你见过的。”有人回过头张望，Ethan拉着Will侧身躲进小巷口。

“他是什么？”Will咽下大口鲱鱼，皱眉，回忆着Dunn夸张的表情，举止中还透露出一股不符合年龄的可爱呆气，胡乱猜测着，“仓鼠？小熊猫？”

“他是人类，所以你才能查到他的信息。”Ethan探出头望了望，扯着Will继续跟了上去。

Will含着剩下的半块鲱鱼应了一声，若有所思，接着又生起疑惑，“那他怎么能进这个世界，我看见他和那只黑猫——”

“她叫Ilsa Faust。”Ethan打断了他，又接着解释道：“Benji为我们工作，得到了魔法通行许可。”

“Ilsa Faust不是Lane的人吗？”Will讶然，声音都大了一度，他察觉到自己的失态，又压低了声音说，“她的名字就在Lane关系层第二排，我亲手整理的，只是从没有人知道她的模样。”

Ethan摇摇头，“说来话长，她现在是我们的人了。”

马车在街角一座破败的教堂侧门外停下了，此处僻静，少见人烟，Ethan和Will躲进了街对面的一家空屋里，从窗户缝隙监视他们的举动。赤狐下了车，上前去敲门，三短两长，停歇了五秒，又重复了两次。这是暗号。

“我们可能找到了Lane的一个据点。”含糊的声音在耳边响起，Ethan回头，Will嘴里还叼着一小块鲱鱼，清蓝的圆眼睛望着他，不止是担忧，还带着几分考究的沉思，似乎在琢磨自己的反常。

Ethan心里幽幽一叹，倾身从他嘴边衔走了那块鲱鱼，两人嘴唇仅轻轻一碰，再无过多接触，Will却蓦然睁大眼睛，脸红了。新奇，Ethan脑子里愉快地跳出了这个词。七天的相处，他看得出William Brandt不是什么纯情羞涩的人，纵情缠绵时也从不保留，而他此时居然会为这一点亲昵脸红。

“早说我就给你留一点。”他近似抱怨地嘀咕着。Ethan暗暗一笑，转回了头。

没过多久，赤狐指挥着其他人从马车上搬下来一口箱子，长约5英尺，正是Vinter从蔓越莓街墙里挖出的那口箱子，落入了FBI手中，又在押送华盛顿途中经过布鲁克林大桥时被Lane的下属抢走，FBI出动了大量人力也没能找回。

“那里面究竟是什么？”Will低声问。

“足以毁掉所有平衡的武器，Lane想用它摧毁纽约。至少，Walker是这样说的。”Ethan神色渐冷，“在他用Julia威胁我要么投靠Lane要么选择死亡的时候。”

藏在蔓越莓街的箱子，重伤抢救无效的Walker，跳窗逃跑的Julia Meade，被暴雨困在街角的Ethan，Will终于串起了那天凌晨发生的所有事情。

-21-

栗色绒毛在屋顶小跑，如履平地，皮毛染上了一层夕阳的颜色，光彩灿灿。他攀上教堂的玻璃彩窗，跳了进去。Will等了半晌，教堂侧门嘎吱一声打开了，Ethan在里面冲他招手。就像一出神奇的魔法，不费吹灰之力。所谓猫的好处，Will暗想着，觉得自己从现在开始要学会适应这个。

两人潜入了教堂，Will环顾中厅，一抬头，玻璃彩窗的绘图引起了他的注意。一位天使醉卧在水边的花丛中，赤裸的身体，雪白的翅膀，乌黑的卷发，和人类社会的宗教彩绘没有任何区别，除了在他蓬松的卷发里，露出了一对与发色相同的猫耳朵，另有一条长在尾椎上的尾巴，尾尖甩成了一个圈。Will一愣。

“那是蒙昧状态的天使。”Ethan随着他的目光看了去。

“你可以变成这样吗？”两人踏上弯弯曲曲的台阶，往楼上走去，Will还在惊叹这座教堂的奇异绘画。

Ethan深深地看了他一眼，没有回答。

箱子被抬进了二楼的接待屋里，门口站着两个守卫，腰间都配有枪。探清了情况，Will小心缩回了身体，踩在最后一级台阶上，藏在楼梯口。Ethan再次从彩窗跳了出去，踩着窗沿跳进了接待屋，在里面弄出了些响动。屋外的两个守卫顿时停止交谈，狐疑地对视了一眼，转身，一位刚推开门就被贴在门口的Ethan扭着脖子，切住了喉管，同时，Will对着另一人后脑重重一击。

两人将守卫拖进了屋里，合上门，箱子就放在窗台下，乌沉沉的，衬着屋里阴冷的石墙和杂乱的摆设，被透过花窗的夕阳余晖照出一丝诡谲。

Ethan撬开锁，Will倒吸了一口冷气，里面的东西他再熟悉不过了，他曾在专家的远程指导下亲手拆除过。三个月前，福特汉姆大学实验室失窃了0.03盎司的武器级钚，他和Hailey顺着这起偷窃案破获了一条非法武器产链，发现许多意图走私到中东的武器，正包括面前这颗用钚环制作的脏弹。

“它怎么会在Lane手中，它应该已经被移交军方了。”Will揉着一头乱糟糟的头发，语气焦虑。

“有哪些人可以接触到这颗脏弹？”Ethan抬眼看他。

“如果它没有移交军方，结案后，只有直接经手的纽约分部主管 Alan Hunley，我的直属上司，FBI局长Davis Frank，副局长Nancy Raglan，顾问Zebulon Brown，交接行动主管Amber Chase。”Will沉思着，“你觉得FBI内部有人和Lane勾结？”

“你追查Lane那么久，你认为呢？”Ethan淡然反问。

Will怔怔地想了半晌，叹气，似乎在做一个艰难的决定，“不能留给Lane，我把它拆了，带走钚环。”他伸手碰到了脏弹外表，Ethan急忙拦住他，“没事，”Will故作轻松地笑了笑，示意他松手，“钚在不超过临界体积时是α衰变，只要不进入人体造成内辐射，没有伤害。”Ethan认真地看了他半晌才放开手。

Will揭开了脏弹的外壳，发现它的内部构造和原来的装置相差无几，不免还是冒出了涔涔冷汗。Ethan在屋里翻箱倒柜，搜罗出了一堆可用于拆除脏弹的替代工具。

“不愧是Lane的无耻作风，教堂里非法武器应有尽有。”Will拿起了一个扫描仪，挖苦着，“一点都不冒犯神明。”他手上拆解着构造，额角滑下一滴汗，像是为了缓解紧张，他又絮叨了起来，“Ethan，你们信的是什么神，那些天使都会——”

“安静。”Ethan抬手制止了他，目光里是十足的警惕，Will停下了手里的动作，Ethan贴在门口听了听，“有人往这里来了。”

“现在怎么办？”Will下意识掏出了手枪，又回头盯着脏弹评估着进度，“我还需要十分钟。”他不知道Ethan还有什么隐藏能力，只得等他拿定主意。通过教堂空旷的回响，现在他也能听到些许踏在阶梯上的脚步声，正通向这间接待屋。

“你继续，我引开他们。”Ethan只一沉思，对他偏了偏头，变成毛绒团子，纵身跳出了窗台，身影即刻遁去，没有给他留下一点反应的时间，完全就是一副常年指挥不容置疑的恶劣作风。“William Brandt，你要习惯这个……”Will怔怔地收回目光，自言自语着。

Ethan故意引起的动静让人都往楼上的塔钟追去了，夕阳渐渐黯淡，没有油灯，Will借着即将燃烧殆尽的彤光，艰难地拆出了钚环。那是小小的一个球体，装置启动，外壳退去，它慢慢滚落。Will颤抖地接住了这颗足以毁灭整个纽约的小球，它在掌心里闪着冰冷的光泽，Will扯下一小块桌布，将它包裹起来，放进了兜里。

门外一阵喧闹的叫喊，在议论着两位在屋里昏迷不醒的守卫的去向。Will急忙起身，此刻他最重要的事就是保证钚环的安全。他推动桌子抵在门后，把箱子和屋内的重物都压在了上面，然后踩上了窗台。风吹来，他浑身一冷，之前从阶梯上来他没注意，现在才发现，这扇窗户距离地面至少有10码高，下面是一片绿油油的田地，光线暗淡，他看不分明到底种的是什么，一时，人便僵在了窗台上。

撞门的声音响起，那扇门顶不了多久，事态愈发急迫，Will不再犹豫，翻身而出，攀着墙壁表面不平坦的石块，竭力寻找着落脚点。风拍打在背上，身后是无限暗夜袭来，Will听见塔钟上传来了枪声，在这片苍茫暮色里尤为惊心动魄。

一点一点向下攀去，恐高带来了些许眩晕，但Will撑着一口气没有停下。大约下到了一半时，振翅的声音随着暗夜涌近，颈后一阵寒气浸入肌肤，顿感毛骨悚然，夕阳余晖在冰冷的石墙上照出了苍鹰的影子，映出了尖利的爪钩，Will心里一沉。影子动了，径直向他袭来，气流卷得越来越大，Will心一横，赶在那只凶残的影子触到自己身上以前，松开了手，耳边只剩下风声，仅仅一瞬，他重重摔在了半干的泥土里，头脑昏昏。

苍鹰一击不中，再次调转方向飞速向他冲来。得益于长期与亡命之徒交战的经验，意识直接越过身上的痛楚，唤起战斗本能，他翻身，拔枪，瞄准，射击，不带一丝犹疑。枪声响彻空旷的暮野，苍鹰软软坠落，栽倒在地。Will放下手臂，意识回笼，痛得直咧嘴，暗自庆幸着自己没有摔伤，又急忙伸手去摸兜里的钚环，还在，完好无泄漏，这才松了一口气。

他刚跌跌撞撞爬起来，就听见有个熟悉的声音在叫他，他抬头望向塔钟，看见毛绒团子往下一跃，在最后一丝夕阳的映照下，毛球镀上了一缕深沉的光华，Will绝不会认错那独特的颜色，那是Ethan！塔钟离地面至少有16码，对猫来说，这是最危险的距离，既不够短到让猫完好无伤，也不够长到让猫有时间在空中调整落地姿势。

那一瞬间Will脑子都空白了，只剩下一个念头，他忘记了疼痛，拔腿狂奔，体力都被发挥到了极限，向下坠的毛绒团子冲去，恰好赶上将他接在了怀中，下坠的强大重力震得他手臂发麻，压得他双腿发软，Will利用向前的冲速就地翻身一滚，抱着毛绒团子在泥土里滚了好几圈，卸掉了坠力，一起倒在了绿油油的田里，裹着乱糟糟的叶片和泥土喘气。

Will撑起上半身，手掌压住了身下的绿色植物，指尖触碰到的叶片上有一层细细的绒毛，非常熟悉，但当下的情况让他无暇思考。他暴躁地摘掉沾在Ethan绒毛上的叶子，怒吼道：“你疯了吗！”

毛绒团子蹲在他身边抖了抖，变回了人形，但这次他的栗色耳朵没有任何变化，仍然竖在头上，从松软的头发里冒出个小尖，Will眨了眨眼，惊讶地咬住了舌头。

Ethan看着他的眼神有些恍惚，又有些愉悦，以往眼里凝聚着的璀璨星团似乎都被打散了，“我知道你会接住我的，Will。”他笑得无比自信又无比无奈，还带着一点点不太容易察觉的乖巧，“只是有一点失算了，这里居然种的是猫薄荷。”他的尾巴晃啊晃，不自觉缠上了Will的手腕。

最后一丝夕阳终于被夜幕吞噬，大地跌入一片沉寂，Will只能感觉到手腕上有一圈温暖的绒毛。

-22-

夜色漆茫，月亮尚未拨开层云，在这个前工业时代的异世界没有四散的城市微光，Brandt几乎完全看不见，就像被剥夺了视力，只能任由Ethan握着他的手，狂奔在无尽的黑夜里，而Ethan在发抖。

直到眼前终于出现了一线光亮，他们再次绕回到街道上，融入了热闹的夜集里。Ethan戴起兜帽遮住猫耳，用外套盖住尾巴，他步伐非常稳定，但在火把的映照下，Will看见他的脸色不正常地泛红，眼神是醉的。偶有路过的人投来好奇的目光，露骨得让Will只能想到窥伺一词，而Ethan毫不在意，似乎早就习以为常，Will抿紧了嘴唇。

好不容易走到僻静处避开了那些让人恼火的目光，Will转身拦在了Ethan面前，Ethan一怔，想要绕开他，Will抬手捏住了他的下巴，观察着他的眼神，惊讶地发现他的瞳孔如今正介于猫瞳与人瞳之间，在暗夜里幽幽地蕴着光，像是兴奋，又像是警惕。

“你到底怎么了？”

而他没想到的是，Ethan因为他的动作浑身一哆嗦，他睫毛颤抖着慢慢闭上了眼，头后仰，抬高下巴，骄矜地表示极为享受他的触碰，并暗示着更多，完全就是猫的本性。

扬起的颈线与暴露的弱点完全呈现在了眼前，Will像是被蛊惑了一样，手指不由顺着他的下巴滑到了他的喉结上。但仅仅一瞬，Ethan忽地睁开眼，低头盯住Will，恢复了自控，可他没有推开Will的手。

“发情期。”他淡淡地说，好像在谈论别人的事，因为太镇定了，语气甚至显得有点冷淡，而他的下巴却在轻轻蹭着Will的手指。

“是因为猫薄荷吗？”Will顿住了，这个陌生的词冲击得他大脑发空。

“猫薄荷只是诱发因素，”Ethan眼睛里露出了一丝促狭，他用低沉的声音温柔说道：“是因为你。”他轻巧地叼住了Will的手指，吸吮，热流向下腹冲去，这下轮到Will浑身一颤了。

一阵喝彩声远远地从集会上传来，暧昧被夜风吹散，Ethan用舌尖舔了舔他的指尖，不舍地放开了他，侧耳去倾听四周的动静。Will站在他身旁没有出声，盯着那一小截从外套下面钻了出来的尾巴，心里痒酥酥的。假如现在他抓住那截不听话的尾巴，Ethan会不会……

“先去IMF的联络站，通知Luther，我们要立即出去见Brassel。”Ethan一把抓住了他的手，不由分说就拉着他拐进了一条小巷。

Luther？Will强迫自己扔掉脑子里乱七八糟的念头，把心思放回在当前的处境上。Luther Stickell，OTAN公司注册人，为Dunn提供掩护身份，应该也是人类。IMF？Will皱起眉，这就是Brassel的神秘部门？国际货币基金组织？

他跟在Ethan身边，Ethan的掌心异常炙热，好像他身上所有的温度都聚集在一起，透过这层薄茧向自己涌来，咄咄逼人，比缠绵时更加灼热。他侧头看着Ethan，英挺的面容依然坚毅警觉，竭力保持着清醒，显示出了极强的忍耐力，但在本能的催促下，他的身体无法完全受思想控制，Will能真真切切感受到他体内奔涌的冲动牵发的每一下颤抖。

小巷又静又深，磕磕绊绊走了一段路后，他们来到了一家小小的酒铺，一位披着针织衫的少女坐在门边的凳子上，拿着一只笔，在晃晃悠悠的烛光里读着一本厚重的书。

Ethan放开了Will的手，两人对视了一眼，Will打量着他的外表，帮他整理了一下外套，两人才并肩走进去。

“买酒。”Ethan摆出招牌笑容，温和地敲了敲门。

少女放下书，对他微笑，“想要哪一种？”

“有沙仑的玫瑰吗？”Ethan问。Will粗略扫了一眼酒柜，他很确定这里不会有沙仑的玫瑰或谷中的百合。

果然，少女收敛起了笑容，神色逐渐肃穆，轻声说道：“你的韶华已逝，再无狂喜的玫瑰。”她一双水灵灵的眼睛紧紧地盯住了Ethan，“想要尝尝如红宝石般璀璨的美酒吗？”

“凤凰不是任何人的猎物。”Ethan叩了叩桌面，少女的目光跟着他的手一起落到了桌面上。那似乎是一种暗号，因为太短，Will无法分辨，他注意到Ethan的手仍然在颤抖，但他很快就将手缩回了宽大的外套里，说道：“张开你的网在此设下陷阱，只会捕捉到虚空的风。”

越过耶稣而选择哈菲兹的诗倒是别致，Will靠在一边听着他们的一问一答，抱起了手臂，心里暗想着，他这时才看清少女放桌子上的那本书竟然是律师资格考试教材。少女对他投来一瞥，Will给了她一个无辜的表情，转头看向Ethan。

“他是和我一起的。”Ethan说。

少女点点头，起身往小巷里左右张望了一下，才关上了店门，再转过头时，她望向Ethan的眼神多了些含羞的崇拜，曼声说：“我没想到我能有机会见到你本人。”

Ethan微微一笑，嘴角勾起的弧度格外撩人，恍惚的绿眼睛在烛光的荡漾映照下简直光彩四溢，Will忍住了长叹一声的冲动，心里好像有只猫爪在抓在挠，他看着Ethan兜帽下猫耳的位置，可不就是猫吗。他索性不去看他，转而将目光垂在了地上，Ethan的影子在随着他体内的烧灼而微微颤动。但愿面前这位崇拜者能把这个异常现象归结为跳动的烛光，Will又担忧地看了一眼商议中的两人。

等到两人从酒铺里出来后，已是明月高悬，一地清辉。

“现在又去哪？”Will站在Ethan身后问。

Ethan停住了脚步，转身注视着他，目光一接，Will顿时为他眼里澎湃的情欲压得喘不过气。而Ethan的外表依然冷静，连抑制不住的颤抖都是冷静的，但膨胀着张力，积蓄着能量，就像一团燃烧的火焰被封在了冰里，昂扬着要一点点融开禁锢，又像滚烫的岩浆被困在地壳中，奔流着要喷涌而出。

“去解决我的问题。”Ethan握住了他的手腕，那股拘押的欲求紧紧地贴在了Will的皮肤上，透过每一个毛孔，侵入了他的血液中，呼唤着他的回应。

“好。”Will喃喃着，别开了眼。心里已经放肆地烧起来了，他怕再看下去，他们就会在这个地方，在IMF的联络站外，在这条小巷里，不管不顾地干起来。

像一对深夜私会的情人，他们一开始只是疾步而行，但急于发泄的躁动在心头敲打，他们步伐越来越快，不知道是谁先带头，两人拔腿狂奔了起来，就像偷情被人撞破，在夜色里肆无忌惮。

直到Will隐隐听到远处的水流声，他们才停下，气喘吁吁，Ethan从他身后贴上来揽住他的腰，另一只手一直紧握着他的手腕不放，背后的身体颤抖得厉害，不仅是呼吸，心跳，还是急切的渴望。这个姿势，与其说是Ethan拥着他，不如说是Ethan在借他的身体撑住自己。

他们走进了离码头不远处的庭院里，那有一间古旧低矮的小屋，窗边种着一颗蓝果树，看起来有一段时间没被人使用过了，但Ethan似乎对这里很熟悉。进门，Will还没来得及询问，就被抱起按倒在窗边一张古老的木制长桌上，他躺下的角度刚好能看见月亮，还有窗外那颗蓝果树。

Ethan连脱带扯，甩掉身上的衣服，露出了那双漂亮的猫耳和挥舞着的栗色尾巴，赤裸强健的躯体，被情欲烧得泛红的眼眶，Will渴求地望着他，就像是渴求欲望化身的恩赐，Will盯着他爬上桌子，终于，终于爬进了自己怀里。

Ethan伏下背脊，在他颈边的皮肤上蹭着舔着，手里忙着解他的衬衣扣子。可情欲满载，手指颤抖得不像话，理智早就被一点点蚕食，Ethan不耐烦地咬了他的耳朵一口，以示迁怒，就要直接下手扯开衬衣，Will急忙拦住他的手，侧头衔住了他的嘴唇，舌头撬开他的牙关，将他吻得密不透风。

Ethan的尾巴兴奋地高举起，抖得更厉害了，他扭动身体在Will身上反复磨蹭寻求更多的肢体接触。Will急忙抬手，从他的后颈开始，顺着他的背脊一寸寸地轻抚，Ethan终于不再急躁，他发出舒适的叹息，闭上眼，舒展开身体，迎合着Will时高时低的手掌，以一种人类根本无法做到的柔软，精准无误地将赤裸的背脊送到了他的掌心，就好像是Will的掌心带着磁力，在吸引着他的背脊起起伏伏，拉出的弧线犹如月光下一波一波的海浪，漂亮得让Will惊赞。

Will渐渐抚到了尾椎，手指在尾巴根部画着圈，Ethan张大了嘴，兴奋难耐，呻吟就要冲口而出，而Will的手指徘徊着，报复似的，迟迟不肯进一步动作。Ethan睁开眼睛望着他，额角的发丝拂在了他的脸上，而后Ethan低下头，蹭着他的额头，幽绿的眼睛里半是讨好的乞求，半是强硬的命令。

Will笑意盎然，只是戏谑地眨了眨眼，不为所动。Ethan半眯着眼，提起腰，用尽手段在Will胯间反复磨蹭着，只隔着一层布料，Will禁不住这样的折腾，咬住嘴唇，立刻投降了。他弯起手指圈住了Ethan的尾巴，从根部慢慢滑到尾巴尖，伴随着轻掐，拉扯，Ethan的皮肤迅速泛起敏感的薄红，他一口咬在Will侧颈上，在Will的惊呼中，颤抖着迎来了高潮。

Ethan脱力地倒在Will怀里，像是奖励一般侧头亲吻着他的颈子，舔着他刚留下来的牙印，“我本来应该咬你的后颈。”他在Will耳边呢喃着，意犹未尽，“下一次吧。”

Will失神地望着天边的月亮，手搭在Ethan腰上，一时间说不出话。但一次高潮远远不够，情欲还在四肢百骸里流窜，Ethan的身体依然没有停止颤抖，湿漉漉的阴茎很快又硬挺了起来，抵着Will的小腹，他喘了口气，再一次撑起身体想粗暴地扯开Will的衬衣扣子。

Will终于回过了神，“想都别想！”他双腿夹住Ethan的腰，一使力，把他掀翻在身下，两人交换了位置，他坐在Ethan胯上，与他拉开了距离。

Ethan畅怀大笑，“我不能想什么？”他眼里闪烁着几分按捺不住的激动，“咬你后颈还是扯你的扣子？”

“都不行！”Will瞪着一双圆圆的蓝眼睛，神色间有几分气恼，但Ethan知道他并没有生气。

两人僵持了一阵，Ethan开始不满足了，情欲让他叫嚣着性爱，爱恋让他渴望着更多的身体接触，而Will此时还衣着完好，尽管他骑在自己胯上的姿势非常性感，大腿紧绷，腰部挺直。Ethan撩起他的衬衣下摆，像皮肤饥渴症患者一样，摩挲着衬衣下结实的肌肉，接着，他扯开了碍事的皮带扣，一边和Will保持着目光接触，一边伸手探入Will的长裤，揉搓着那鼓囊囊的一包。Will涨红着脸，长长地呼出一口气，抬手，在他炽热的目光中脱掉了所有衣物。

冷清的月光从窗户照进来，洒在他赤裸的身体上，给他披上了一层闪闪的银辉，挨在Ethan身上，就像海滩上被灼得发烫的沙子。Ethan喉结滚动，呼吸愈发急促了，他掐住Will的腰，手指向他的臀缝滑去，想为更深入的结合做准备。而Will轻轻摇了摇头，扣住了他的手，转而放回在自己腰上。Ethan不满地喷出一口气，Will俯下身，强壮的影子带有压迫感地罩住了Ethan，Ethan在心里感慨着，顺从地抱住了身前人的腰，时间为之一静。

Will把手肘撑在了他的头侧，着迷地观察着他的神情，然后细细地吻他，手指插入了他的栗色的长发里，揉着那对冒出小尖的柔软猫耳，Ethan嘴角漏出了零碎的呻吟，两具身体磨蹭着彼此，愈发温柔缠绵。Will轻咬着他的皮肤，从脖颈到胸膛到小腹，用牙齿用舌头感受着这具身体此刻有多敏感，他在那些狰狞伤口周围的爱抚，都得到了新鲜的吻痕作为及时回馈。

舌尖一路悠悠滑到了下腹，止步，Will抬起头来欣赏自己的杰作。像是不舍温热的唇舌离开自己的肌肤，Ethan下意识抬高身体追逐着Will的吻，Will轻轻吻了吻他的下腹以作安抚，然后好整以暇地看着他，目光里含着几分思量，“你一直都这么敏感吗？”

“是因为你。”Ethan再一次强调，语气赤忱，绿眼睛在月光下幽幽发亮。他用双腿夹住Will的腰，将他向自己拉进，最后抬手抱住了他的颈子，把人圈进了自己的怀里。两人的身体紧贴在一起，得到了所有的抚慰，他发出满足的叹息，头上的猫耳也跟着愉快地抖了抖，引起了Will的兴趣。

“什么意思？”Will抬起上身，稍微从他怀里挣脱了一点，蹭到了他发间，想去轻轻咬一口那对灵敏的耳朵，而小尖一颤，一折，完美避开了他的袭击。

Will惊讶地垂下头，Ethan眼里闪着狡黠的光，“除非我给你机会，你只能用强。”说着，像炫耀似的，刚还折平了的小尖又竖起来了。

Will低头吻他，“你想我用强吗？”他注视Ethan，眼神晦暗了下来，沉声问道。

线条流畅肌理漂亮的手臂撑在耳边，隔绝了冷风，隔绝了月光，也隔绝了夜色，只剩下眼前这个人，这双沉静如海的蓝眼睛，Ethan听到了强壮有力的心跳，粗重的呼吸，让他生起爱慕。“请。”他郑重地吐出了一个词。

身体被手指侵入了，Ethan先是一僵，呼出口气，随后放松身体，曲起双腿，尾巴不时抽动着，有些茫然，最后直接缠绕上了Will的手腕，像挽住了无限安心，时而因难受而使劲拍打，时而因兴奋而倏地纠紧了。

等手指终于换成了灼热的分身，Ethan感受着被一点一点地占有带来的前所未有的满足感，后仰着头，尾巴抖直了，喉咙里挤出长长的呻吟。缓过气后，他对上了Will关切的眼神，他只是微微一笑，浪荡地抬腿架在Will肩上，Will顺势抱住他的大腿，轻松地半提起他的腰，Ethan抓着他强壮的手臂，神色微醺，陶醉且迷醉。

律动的节奏开始了，Ethan大声喘息，Will俯身留恋着那双幽绿的眼睛，瞳孔在清朗的月光里变幻着，晕开了无数圈带金丝的华丽纹理，似人非人，似猫非猫，趋于神秘，而近魅惑，摄去了他的全部心神，他融入了这片世界，他们仿佛就要触及到了彼此的灵魂。

“你就是猫薄荷。”Ethan喃喃着。幽绿的眼睛在兴奋中逐渐失去了焦点，却越来越璀璨，像星辰燃烧了起来，Will被这壮丽的景象震撼到失去了对周围事物的感知，只有身前这个人值得他所有的关注，Ethan口中还在催促着“快点”，手指紧紧扣着他的肩胛，力道大得能留下淤青，成功换来了一个狠狠的顶撞。Ethan高声呻吟，控制不住在Will的背上划下了足以暧昧好几日的抓伤。

节奏越来越狂野，心跳的鼓点越来越快，两人沉重的呼吸交织着肉体的碰撞声，在这片激烈的交融中，那双敏锐的猫耳却忽然一耸，捕捉到了屋外不该有的动静，Ethan勉强拉回了被快感支配的心神。Will沉浸在他们的交合中尚无知觉，他不愿就此结束这场的欢愉，切断他们好像都快融为一体的灵魂，他有个疯狂的想法，这让他更加兴奋了。

门外的响声在步步接近，Ethan左手依旧攀着Will坚实的后背，手指蜷曲，颤抖，指节弓起，体现着最原始的愉悦，而他的右手慢慢放下了，在身旁胡乱堆放的衣物里摸索着，找到了手枪，他将手肘撑在桌子上，保持着平衡，悄无声息地对准了门口。

体内的热流极速膨胀着，他们快到达极限了，高潮就要来了，与此同时，细微的脚步声在门口响起，这一刻，Ethan瞳孔蓦地放大了，身体和精神一瞬间达到了他有生以来最强烈的兴奋阈值。

一声枪响惊破了这片情欲的月色，弹壳落地，潜来的暗影胸口溅开血花，Ethan握着枪迎来了双重高潮，尾巴紧贴在Will后背，好像他们已经不分彼此了，Ethan觉得飘飘然，欣欣然，脑子里冒出了个从没有过的念头，倘若就此死去也不枉一生了。

他用冰冷的枪身挨着Will的脸颊，阻止了他回头，然后迎着那双震惊的蓝眼睛吻了上去，是安抚，是得意，是满足，是叹息。他们的身体还保持着结合的姿势，Ethan决意不让任何人打断他们事后的温存。

-23-

码头的风有些凉，夜色已深，只有零星的酒馆亮着光，能听见寻欢作乐的喧闹声。

Will心事重重地跟在Ethan身旁，走在岸边，没有说话。Ethan不再发抖了，但他牢牢地握着Will的手，贴着他的肩膀，亲密得好像一不留神他就会消失一样。猫性毕现，过于黏人，Will在心里默默评价道，他侧头去看Ethan的眼睛，瞳孔变幻不定，显然还处于亢奋之中。

“Ethan，”Will想了许久，终于还是开口了，Ethan转头，Will严肃地盯着他，正色以告，“刚才的事绝对不能再有第二次了。”

“什么事？”Ethan愉快地问，一脸微笑，声音里还带着点慵懒餍足。

明知故问，真是个混蛋，Will心里暗骂着，但他决定不在这个时候跟他计较。“你没有告诉我有敌人来了。”

“我能解决他。”Ethan用一种讨论吃饭睡觉的语气悠然答道，不以为意。

Will深吸了一口气，努力压下怒气，“这不是重点，Ethan，你现在……很兴奋，过度兴奋。”他刻意强调了“过度”两个字。

“我知道我在做什么。”Ethan瞥了他一眼，表情十分认真，配上他冷静的语调，极有说服力。如果不是他的眼神依然迷醉飘忽，Will几乎都要信了。

“你知道你今天晚上的举动都很疯狂吗？你在冒险！”见Ethan丝毫没有意识到问题所在，Will觉得自己更焦虑了，“你之前还从塔钟上跳下来！我不知道你平时就这样还是因为发情期——Ethan！”

话还没说完，Will忽然觉得手上一空，随着扑通一声，巨大的水花溅起，Ethan张开双手后仰着栽进了河水里，Will迅速扑上前去，却连他衣角都没抓住，大惊失色，他急忙跪倒在岸边，努力察看着河里的情况。水流逐渐恢复了平静，一眼望下去，黑沉沉的，Ethan不见半点踪影，Will突然想起他还不知道Ethan会不会游泳，心骤然沉了下去。

这时，划水的声音响起，Will毫无防备，被哗啦泼了一身，他胡乱抹了把脸，看见Ethan从水中探出头，对着他大笑。

“Ethan？”Will惊讶地叫道，伸手想要拉他，却突然被Ethan湿淋淋的双手抱住颈子，天旋地转，耳边水花惊响，Will大脑一懵，周身冷意袭来，人就已经被冰凉的河水包围住了，他茫然地在水里翻了个身，望见了头顶的亮光，Ethan飘在他的左上方。

Will心里憋着一口气，划水向上浮去，刚冒出头，视野都还没分明，Ethan就凑过来，手臂无比自然地搭上了他的肩膀，趴在他耳边，声音里带着深深的笑意，“水能洗掉我们身上的气味，避免追踪。”他抬起另一只手指着前方，“看见河心的芦苇了吗，我在里面藏了一条船。跟我来。”说完，他飞快地放开了Will，率先向前方游去。

Will甩了甩头，晃掉了挂在眼前的水珠，这才隐隐看清在月光的照耀下，河心有一片泛着银光的沙地，大片芦苇摇荡着，洁白如雪。夜风吹来，Will不禁打了个寒颤，积压的焦虑和被戏耍的怒气涌了上来。“操你的，Ethan！”这回他真的骂出了声。Ethan已经游开好远了，冲他挥了挥手。

等Will终于气呼呼地踩上了沙地，Ethan的声音从又高又深的芦苇中传来，招呼他进去。Will拨开芦苇，看见了一条装备齐全的小型桨帆船。两人一起把船拖出来，推下水，升起了风帆，向下游飘去。

两岸此刻都显得分外遥远，Ethan坐在船头眺望前方，似乎是在监视着岸上的动静。距离太远了，Will看不清，便只能看着Ethan的背影发呆，那双猫耳沾了水软趴趴的，尾巴上的毛也糊着，身上又湿又乱，衣服贴在身上勾勒出了肌肉的形状，狼狈中竟然也透出了几分性感。

他正想入非非，Ethan忽然抖了抖，像一只大型猫咪在试图甩掉身上的水，可惜效果不怎么理想。Will叹气，拿起一条毛毯搭在他肩膀上，而Ethan反手握住了他的手。

烫。这个词直接冲进了Will脑子里，烫得他心一跳。

“我不冷，我只是不喜欢水。”Ethan回过头，望着他，把他的手贴在了自己的脸上，神情专注，温声说道：“你的手很冷。”

Will回过神，现在静了下来，湿透了的衣服都贴在皮肤上，汲取着他的体温，他确实感到冷。

“脱了吧，这里没人看得见。”Ethan说着，干脆利落地脱掉了自己的衣服，露出了一身新鲜的吻痕，尾巴在背后冲Will勾起一个极具暗示意味的小圈，Will开始觉得心头燥热了。

“你……”Will说出了一个词后又消了声，Ethan闻言对他挑了挑眉，Will清清嗓子，“你这个样子，还要保持多久？”

“我猜，这就要取决于你愿意和我来几轮了。”Ethan笑得像扑进了鱼塘的猫，狼狈又志在必得。Will觉得，或许自己就是鱼塘里稀里糊涂的蠢鱼。

他稀里糊涂地脱掉了衣服，稀里糊涂地躺在了毛毯上，稀里糊涂地被Ethan压在身下，船壁替他们挡住了大部分风。

“你说因为我，是什么意思？”Will像顺毛一样抚着Ethan的背部，一节一节地按着他的脊柱，Ethan舒适地半眯起眼。如果他现在是猫的形态，多半会发出呼噜呼噜的声音，Will暗想。

“你的荷尔蒙诱导我进入了发情期，猫薄荷只是让情况变得更严重了。”Ethan亲吻着他的脖颈，手掌揉着他饱满的胸肌，满足地叹息着。

“从什么时候开始的？”被捏到了敏感点，Will喘了口气，脑子里还在努力回想着Ethan的异常表现，“你一直没有饿感？”

“从昨天晚上开始。”Ethan用牙尖轻轻咬着他的乳头，把它刺激得又红又硬，目光愈发露骨，喃喃着，“我只想吃你。”

“好吧，这个我没意见。”Will低笑，又问道：“你的发情期有多——”声音突然噎住了，他感觉到一根毛绒绒的东西抵在了他的后穴，灵活地探进去了一截，完全陌生的感觉让他的身体顿时僵住了。那是尾巴！他瞪住了Ethan。

“放松。”Ethan讨好地亲吻着他紧绷的嘴唇，眼里闪烁着好奇和试探，半是促狭半是关切地观察着他的表情。

Will已经顾不上感受Ethan的温柔安抚了，他的手不由掐紧了Ethan的腰。不同于被粗硬坚挺的阴茎一寸寸填满的感觉，Ethan的尾巴又细又软，毫不费力地就进入了他的身体，来去自如地肆意探索着他的敏感点，最要命的是尾巴表面上覆盖的绒毛，弄得他体内软酥酥，痒酥酥，Will禁不住浑身都颤抖了起来，望着Ethan的眼睛被逼出了一层水雾。

Ethan知道自己找对了地方，尾巴就在他的敏感点上来回抚弄撩过，奇异的快感层层叠叠地冲击着Will的大脑，他发出断断续续的呻吟，沙哑低沉，绵而欲断时又有更激烈的嗔唤续上，顺着水流远远地荡开，融入河面的银色月光里。最后一声支撑不住骤然拔高的惊呼伴随着一尾跃出水面的游鱼在空中涤荡着，水花溅开，很快河面又沉静了下来。

Ethan抽出了尾巴，湿哒哒地在Will光裸结实的大腿上蹭着，Will喘着气，脸上还残留着迷乱的情欲，身体在高潮后变得极其敏感，他抬手盖住了眼睛，似乎就连月光都太刺眼了。

Ethan让他翻过身，避开了月光，先前他在Will背上留下的抓伤闯入了视线，Ethan低下头去亲吻着，用舌尖一一追逐那些暧昧的痕迹，然后挺起腰，慢慢进入Will的身体，被嵌入那片灼热之中。

身体被撑开，Will的呼吸又急促了起来，Ethan停下了，去细细啄着他的后颈，他们的上半身紧紧地贴在一起。Ethan将手掌按在了Will的左胸上，感受着他的心跳，直到怀里的这具身体放松了下来，才开始抽动，节奏温柔而体贴。他的掌心顺着Will的肩膀滑上他的手臂，轻抚着覆在了Will的手背上，与他十指相扣。

Ethan背上出了一层薄汗，被月光照得清亮，随着他腰背的起伏摆动，散布在上面的吻痕都鲜活了起来。一滴汗水顺着他的下颌滴在了Will的后颈上，Will颤了颤，汗水滑落，Ethan着迷地看着被这滴汗水勾出的颈线，漂亮而蕴含着力量，让他忍不住想去体会那是什么样的感觉，Ethan张口咬住了Will的后颈，Will扣紧了他的手指，与他一起达到高潮。小船在河里轻轻摇晃着，波纹漾开，余韵连绵。

Ethan放开了Will，拉起毛毯的一角，盖住了两人赤裸的身体。Will懒洋洋地翻过身，Ethan顺手抱住了他的腰，尾巴缠住了他的大腿，尾尖在他的大腿内侧扫动，暗示着他还没有完全满足。

“为什么非要咬我后颈。”Will夹住了他不安分的尾巴，抱怨着。

Ethan撑起头看他，只眨了眨眼，笑得意味深长，不说话。

“你一直就这样吗，我行我素？”Will注视着他的眼睛问道。现在Ethan的瞳孔不再变幻莫测，反而被那抹幽绿带出了几分深沉，整个人看起来清醒了不少。Will加重了语气，“Ethan，我必须得知道。”

Ethan偏了偏头，显然没想到他们的话题突然就跳跃到了这上面来，他沉思了片刻，眼里反而多了分释然，看着Will若有所思，“好吧，你捡了我，你说了算。”

-TBC-


	3. 24-27

-24-

纽约的清晨四季不变，行色匆匆的路人，川流不息的车辆，来来往往，所有人都在忙碌着，像自动运转的工具。Will看着车窗外熟悉又陌生的摩天大楼，在异世界的一天一夜就好像是做了一场惊险又瑰丽的梦。

Luther在开车，他和Ethan坐在后排，Ethan的头渐渐垂靠在他的肩上，睡着了。肩头的重量沉甸甸的，Will深知他的劳累，丝毫不敢动弹，怕惊醒了他。Luther也一直没有说话，遇到红灯就转弯，没有踩过一次刹车，只是他时不时从中央后视镜中投来的视线让Will感到颇为不自在。

两个小时前，黎明时分，Ethan的眼神终于聚焦了起来，瞳孔不再随着光线变幻不定，算准了时间，他们划着船停靠在岸边，远远地便看见Luther戴着一顶帽子坐在码头上。

在看清他们的样子后，Luther皱起了眉，从包里掏出两套干净的衣服扔在他们头上，然后便走开了，什么都没问，但他神情间看起来有几分嫌弃。在陌生人面前，Will心里略感窘迫，Ethan倒是神色如常，笑着对Luther道谢。

“别担心，他一直就这样。”Ethan拍了拍他的肩，安慰着他。

Luther Stickell，曾在上个世纪入侵北约的幽灵系统，后被IMF招编，与Ethan一同工作多年，是信得过的人。这些事早在船上Ethan就一一交代了，还有的话Ethan没说，Will却能从他的叙述中察觉到那些细微的情谊，Luther对Ethan来说非常重要。

高楼一栋一栋地掠过窗外，车最终停在了OTAN公司不远处的一座大厦前。

Will拍醒了Ethan，他立即坐起身，似乎没想明白自己怎么就睡过去了，接着他回头，看向正在活动肩膀的Will，自然而然地伸手替他拉了一下衣领。Luther在后视镜里挑起了眉，Will觉得耳尖有点发烫，Ethan已经整顿好打开车门下去了。Will有种预感，接下来的事可能不会太容易。

“Agent Brandt，我可没想到这么快又能见到你。”Brassel一脸肃容，对Ethan的临时通知打断了他的日程很不开心，他的目光在两人之间来回打量，最后看住了Ethan，“我经常在想，是不是我给你自由行动的权限太大了。”语气近似斥责。

Ethan看起来早已习以为常，没有去接Brassel的话，只是给Will递了个眼神，示意他拿出钚环，Brassel的视线顿时凝住了。

“三个月前，福特汉姆大学实验室失窃了0.03盎司的武器级钚，制作成了脏弹，之后被FBI查获，理应移交军方。”Will不带感情地叙述着，球状钚环在他掌心滚动，慢慢滑到了边缘，眼看着就要落下，Will合手握住了它，语气一沉，“但它落在了Lane手里。”

“我知道这是什么。”过了片刻，Brassel抬起眼，目光斟酌，极具压迫感，“你想说明什么？”

Will与Ethan对视了一眼，说道：“布鲁克林大桥事件，Vinter精准地伏击了押送使徒与脏弹的车队，我们怀疑FBI有人与Lane勾结。”

“你是Hunley的人，你有意识到你的指控包括了你的直属上司吗？”Brassel的眼神锐利了起来，微微侧头，换了个角度打量着他，追逐着他的每一丝细微神情。

“非常清楚。”Will迎上了他的目光，话语平静而富含着力量，“我来这里是因为Ethan说你值得信任。”

“那你清楚你搅进了什么事情里吗？”Brassel意有所指地向Ethan投去一瞥，发现他站在一旁，既不发话，也不帮腔，似乎对Brandt拥有充分的信任，Brassel眯了眯眼，暗中评估着这个情况。

“Lane对我穷追不舍，我已经充分体会过了。”Will依然答得不卑不亢。

“我要如何信任你呢，Agent Brandt？你之前还在追查我的下属。”Brassel抛出了个这个至关重要的问题，看似在问Will，实际上是在问Ethan。而Ethan幽绿的眼睛依旧深沉巍然，不慌不忙。

“恕我直言，Brassel先生，你用特权直接调走了案件确实引人怀疑，法制和程序的存在是有意义的。”Will顿了顿，语气愈发沉重，“而现在，无论是什么原因或手段驱动了我们，我们都站在了同一阵营上，Lane作恶多端，我追捕他长达两年，我只想将他绳之以法。”

Brassel与他对视了半晌，Will目光澄澈坚定，丝毫不让。这是一位可用之才，Brassel在心里得出了这个结论。“我会去调查清楚FBI和Lane的联系，你暂时留在这里。”他对Will伸出手，Will看了Ethan一眼，Ethan点点头，Will这才把钚环放在了Brassel手中。

“如果你一开始交血样分析报告也有这么爽快……”Brassel看着他们的眼神交流，短笑了一声，似乎所悟，接着他带着点讽刺意味地摇摇头，“Brandt，你真的该去看看新闻是怎么报道FBI探员住处遇袭的。”

Will看着他的背影，困惑了起来。

Ethan洗了澡出来后，便看见Will坐在床上发呆，“怎么了？”他一边擦着头发，一边走到Will身前。

“纽约时报说我因办案卷入黑帮斗争，住处被炸毁，目前下落不明。”Will摊开手，眼睛睁得圆圆的，还沉浸在震惊中，“你能信吗，他们竟然说是黑帮斗争？那可是一支战术小队，还有重武器！”

“说明FBI内部也封口了。” Ethan放下毛巾，简短地总结道，Will长长地叹了一声，Ethan又问，“你需要联系一下你的同事吗？Hailey？”

Will摇头，面带愁容，“现在联系她只会给她带来麻烦。”

“你的家人呢？”Ethan纳罕于自己从没听他提过。

“我以为你都调查清楚了。”Will轻叹着，垂下了眼，“我在孤儿院长大，没有家人，以前照顾我的修女也去世了。”他的语气很轻，轻得让Ethan觉得心里有些难受。

床垫塌陷下去一块，Ethan坐在了他的身边，挨着他的肩膀，打趣着，“所以你会带我回家？”

“我还没来得及进行这种程度的思考。”Will碰了碰他的肩，露出轻微的笑意，“我猜我只是很喜欢你。”

“我也是。”Ethan握住了他的手。

两人又讨论了一阵目前收集到的线索，从Walker绑架Julia威胁Ethan开始，尝试厘清Lane近期的计划，还没讨论出结果，连日奔波，迟来的疲倦逐渐席卷了全身，两人最终相拥着倒在床上沉沉睡去，直到中午Ethan被Ilsa敲门的声音叫醒。

他刚打开房门，Ilsa像瞬间遭遇了什么气味袭击似的，不由挑起了眉，“需要我提醒你，你身上全是Brandt的味道吗？”说完后，她上下扫视着Ethan，面带狐疑，湛蓝的眼睛里划过一丝惊讶，“你才度过了发情期。”

“是个意外。”Ethan回头看了眼床上扯着被子试图把自己包裹成一个蝉蛹的人，压低了声音对Ilsa说，“你不需要对他抱有敌意，他现在和我们站在同一边。”

“我猜我只是有点记仇。”Ilsa敏锐地察觉到了他的那一丝护短情绪，嘴角慢悠悠勾起一个戏谑的弧度，“我发誓，我对你私生活的兴趣在你甘愿被人类捡回家的那一刻就烟消云散了。”

Ethan微微一笑，调侃了回去，“那可太好了，毕竟我不想伤害我宝贵的技术后援的那颗敏感的心。”他自然知道Benji对这位强悍美丽的女士的倾慕，并肩作战的情谊让他丝毫不介意与她开点无伤大雅的玩笑。

“他很好哄的，只需要一顿下午茶。”Ilsa抿着嘴唇，笑得心满意足，话锋一转，“我是来通知你们，他特意做了一顿丰盛的午餐欢迎Brandt。”

Will被Ethan摇醒了，他睁开眼，看见Ethan坐在他面前，神色里带着一种罕见的复杂，谆谆告诫着，“Will，首先你需要知道，你不是英国人，你不必装作很喜欢英国菜。”

Will懵懵懂懂地点了点头，而当他真的遇上了Benji那双真诚又热情的眼睛时，他悲哀地发现自己根本就无法拒绝盘子里那堆可怕的食物。最惊悚的是，Ilsa就坐在他对面，慢条斯理地吃着Will眼中近似黑暗料理的鳗鱼冻，面带微笑地赞扬着Benji的厨艺。

她真的和你是同一个族类吗？Will悄悄看向Ethan。

她是英国猫。Ethan不着痕迹地给他递了个眼色。

-25-

Zhen踩着高跟鞋嗒嗒地走在空旷的地下停车场，手搭上车门，用眼角瞥了瞥隔在几辆车外停在石柱旁的黑色SUV，她在心里冷笑一声，坐进驾驶座，把提包放在副驾上，头微微一侧，便发觉后座有人。她不动声色地收回手，就要去拿枪，而熟悉的声音立即从身后传来：“是我，别回头，开车。”

Zhen愣了愣，又将目光移回方向盘，没有任何多余耽搁，发动汽车，开出了停车场，她注意着左边的后视镜，那辆黑色的SUV和往常一样，不远不近地跟在后面。

Zhen松了口气，才开口问道：“到底发生了什么？你家为什么被炸了？”

她抬手调整了一下中央后视镜的角度，Will就躺在后座上，人完好无损，不见明显的伤痕，看起来过得还不错。她叹了口气，想到自己连日的担忧不由生起了点怒意，质问道：“你怎么进来的？为什么不联系我？”

Will咳嗽了两声，“说来话长。”他自动忽略掉了Zhen话中的那点不满，问道：“Hunley是怎么跟你们说的？” 

“就新闻上那些，可新闻没说的是职责办的人介入了。”Zhen拂了拂自己的长发，语气微冷，“他们很明显知道你从我这里拿到了一份移交案件清单，但没有人对我提出指控或发起调查。”

职责办，全称职业责任办公室，隶属于司法部，负责监督司法部各组成部门的工作和职责履行，可就法律事务向机构负责人提出正式或非正式建议。职责办之于FBI，正如内务部之于警察部门。

“谁是负责人？” Will略一沉思，稍稍抬起头，从车内的死角远远观察缀在后面的SUV。

“你认识的，Sullivan。”

“这倒是在意料之内，他一向负责这种事。”Will重新躺了下去，“跟踪你的也是Sullivan的人吗？”

“我想不是，Sullivan在纽约实则没有太多的权力和能调动的人，他只想早点走完程序好邀功。再说了，你是没看见他来那天的样子，被Hunley唬得团团转，我都不知道Hunley对付英国人那副讨厌的腔调还有这么一手。”Zhen漂亮的红唇翘起一个讥讽的角度。

Will笑了起来，“Hunley不喜欢别人插手他的工作。”

Zhen不以为然，“可他经手了这么多起移交案件。”

Will自知此事不便透露，只得含糊几句，转移了话题，“那是谁要调查你？”

“不知道，从你出事那天开始，他们就跟着我了。Declan说要上报，被我阻止了。”

“的确不宜引起更多注意。”Will评价道，“我看他们的行动模式像是FBI内部的人。”

“你有嫌疑名单？”

Will犹豫了一下，答道：“有，记得我三个月前拆的那颗钚环吗，接触过的人都有嫌疑。”

“钚环……”Zhen喃喃着，“我听说Brown来纽约了，为了布鲁克林大桥遇袭的事。”Will沉吟不语，她皱起眉头，突然意识到事情比她想象的更复杂，投向中央后视镜的眼神逐渐忧虑，“你一个人行动吗？”

Will却露出了一个微笑，“别担心，我有同伴。”

“你的猫都跑了居然还能有同伴。”Zhen摇摇头，发现他脸上有丝甜蜜一闪而过，Zhen若有所悟，随后轻笑着讽刺道：“我就不问你同伴是谁了，想必不是Hailey，她和我一样急得都要掉头发了。”

“暂时别告诉她。”Will话里带着歉意，“跟踪的人我会帮你解决。”

“你要怎么做？”Zhen疑惑道，但Will没有回答，只是掏出手机快速发了则信息，才对她嘱咐道：“待会儿不管发生什么事你都别下车，直接回家。”

Zhen对上了他的目光，一如既往地坚定，Zhen缓缓地点了点头，口中抱怨着，“别忘了你还欠我鱼子酱。”

Will会意，报以感激的微笑。

前面路口红灯，六点正是人流量大的时候，Zhen停下了车，熙熙攘攘的人群从车前涌过，Zhen观察着周围的环境思考着能有什么脱身的办法，后面忽然传来汽车相撞的响声，一时间路人纷纷转头瞩目。Zhen不由回头看向Will，后座却已经空了，她只来得及瞥见他关上车门的背影。她看着他戴上一顶棒球帽，不消任何功夫就融入了人群中。

而那辆一直跟在她后面的SUV停在她右后方，车上两个穿着西装的人都站在车外，和一辆皮卡车的车主纠缠了起来。皮卡车的车主个子不壮，但气势汹汹，他两只手紧紧拽他们的衣领，颇具喜感的英国口音忿忿地控诉着他们如何不遵守交通规则把他的车撞坏了。他越说越大声，并叫嚷着要请周围的人作见证，围观的人也越来越多，很快隔断了Zhen的视线。

绿灯适时亮起，Zhen不再过多关注身后的“事故”，平稳地向前驶去。

Will站在小巷口的监控器死角，目送着她的车消失在视线之外，没过一会儿，栗色的虎斑猫窜进了他的怀里。

“都安装好了？”Will忍不住伸手摸摸他的脑袋。

虎斑猫眨了眨明亮的眼睛。

-26-

夜里十点，Benji成功入侵酒店安全系统，接管了摄像头。Will换上服务员的衣服，推着餐车，敲响了Brown的房间门，“夜间服务。”

Zebulon Brown，男，现年47岁，在FBI任职安全顾问长达15年，受副局长Nancy Raglan提拔，但从不出格，表现十分低调，争权夺势轮不上他，称朋道友想不起他，就像庞大系统里的一颗普通螺丝。如果要Will为嫌疑人排个序，他一定是最后的那个，可现在，通过安装在跟踪监视Zhen的黑色SUV上的定位器和窃听器，直接联系到了Brown。

门后不耐烦的脚步声渐渐接近，然后顿了顿，Will握住了藏在餐车后的手枪。房门打开的那一瞬，Brown眼神十足意外。

“你要叫嚷，我就开枪。”Will简洁地发出了警告。

Brown识趣地闭上了嘴。他穿着拖鞋，身上挂着一件半敞的浴袍，头发乱糟糟的，显然才从床上爬起来，没有做任何准备。Will上下扫视了他一番，确认无威胁后，示意他后退到玄关处，他照做了。Will握着枪走进去，回手关上门，打量着玄关处的陈设，刚好看见栗色的毛绒影子从窗台跃下，潜入了屋子里。

Brown的惊讶只有一瞬，很快就收敛好了各种不宜展示的神色，他看着Will警惕的举动，叫出了面前这人的名字，“William Brandt，局里正在找你。”

“是你派人监视Zhen Lei？”Will不愿跟他废话，让他抢占先机。

这显然又是一个意料之外的问题，Brown一怔，“你和她联系过了？”他声音不由提高了，没能压住话里的恼意，也不知道是对Brandt的，还是对他派遣的监控人员，或许二者均有。

那么答案是肯定的了，Will注视着他，问道：“你来调查克鲁布林大桥警队遇袭，为什么要监视Zhen？”

Brown微微昂了昂头，似乎是在嘲笑Brandt的问题，“Agent Brandt，每个接触过此案的人都有泄密的可能性。”

“内部调查是职责办的事，不是你的，你另有目的。”Will说得不容置疑，他的目光愈发锐利，像一把剑刺破了空中前尚且算作平静的气氛，“否则，为何局里没有监视任务的报告与审批？”

Brown抿着嘴唇，过了小半晌才说道：“我受Raglan女士差遣，不需要额外授权”。

“Raglan真的知道你在做什么吗？”Will反问道，上前了半步，玄关处的灯从他斜后方投下来，让他的影子罩住了Brown，形成了压迫之势，Brown的神经绷紧了。Will刻意压低了声音，“你是为了押送的箱子里的东西而来。”

这下Brown就连身体也绷紧了，Will知道自己再一次猜对了，乘胜追问道：“你知道箱子里面装的是什么吗？”

Brown避开了他的目光，眼神下瞟，看了看他手中的枪，不知道在想什么，极为踌躇，Will带了点怜悯地帮他答道：“是钚环。”说完，他退开一步，欣赏着Brown变幻的神情，又满意地补充道：“你猜钚环现在在哪？”

Brown猛地抬起头，为他话里的暗示而震惊。

一抹栗色的影子从Will眼角溜过，跳上窗台，跃进了黑夜里。Will抬手用枪点了点Brown的胸膛，语气十足危险，“撤掉监视Zhen的人。”说完，他打开房门闪身而出，留下Brown在玄关处惊出一身冷汗，体会着迟来的恐惧。

Will推着餐车下到一楼，脱掉服务员的衣服随手塞进餐车，便从绕道厨房离开了酒店。这个时候街上鲜有行人，Ethan穿着一件宽大的卫衣，靠在街边昏黄的路灯下，戴着一副耳机，像个无所事事在夜间随处游荡的浪子，这个位置能远远望见酒店的出口。

“怎么样了？”Will走到他身边问道。

“你一走他就开始打电话。”Ethan摘下一只耳机给他。

“给Nancy Raglan？”Will接过耳机猜测道，Raglan是Brown的直属上司，他声称自己受Raglan差遣，不全是假话。

“嗯。”Ethan淡淡地应了一声，“但不是你想的那样，他只是汇报见到了你。”

Will靠近了些，戴上耳机，两人的头几乎挨在了一起，热度从身旁传来，心里萦起了暖意。Will嘴角勾起，Ethan似有察觉地微微侧头看他，眼里闪着幽绿的微光。耳机那头传来Brown焦虑的踱步声，好像还没决定好接下来要给谁打电话，而监听的这头一时无比静谧。趁着这个空隙，Will凑上去吻了吻Ethan的嘴唇，Ethan笑得灿如白昼。

两人等了一阵，Brown又打了个电话撤销对Zhen的监视。最后，他拨通了一个没有名字的号码。

“Brandt拿到了钚环。”Brown语气急促，只留下了这么短短的一句话，而电话那头的人连声音都没有出现。

两人对视了一眼，Ethan耸耸肩，“看来只有等Benji去追查这个电话了。”

Will想了想，“至少我们排除了Nancy Raglan。”

Ethan朝酒店大门望了一眼，耳机那头传来了水声，“他今晚不会出去了，我们走吧。”

Will怅然地摘下耳机，忽然听到脚边有细细的一声猫叫，他低头，一只不知从哪冒出来的橘猫用爪子勾住了他的裤脚，它胖乎乎的，似乎有些笨拙，但望着Will的那双大眼睛显得无辜又可怜。Will笑出声，蹲下去握住它的爪子，帮它解脱了出来，橘猫立刻就用才获得自由的前爪抱住了他的手。

“它一点也不怕我！”Will惊喜地握住了它的爪子，声音十足愉悦，“可能是因为我身上有你的气味。”说完，他抬起头，却发现Ethan面无表情地盯着自己。我可能犯了个错，Will猝然意识到，他冲Ethan眨了眨眼，一派无辜。

“该走了。”Ethan没有接他的话，也没有任何表示，他收起耳机，往Benji停在街角的监控车走去。Will急忙放开橘猫，追了上去，用眼角瞟着身边的人，Ethan还是若无其事的样子，Will觉得十分有趣，他碰了碰Ethan肩膀，问道：“我以后还能摸别的猫吗？”

Ethan幽幽地看了他一眼，没有回答。橘猫跟在他们身后小跑了两步，喵喵地叫唤着。

-27-

一大早，Will坐在餐桌边摸着自己藏在衣领下的又一枚咬痕发呆，Benji顶着黑眼圈分析那个无名的电话号码，呵欠连连。Ethan和Ilsa在楼上与Brassel有个远程会议，按照Luther的说法，仅限于IMF内部人员参与，Ethan用安抚的眼神把Will送下了楼。

Will百无聊赖地敲起了桌面，Benji张大嘴巴，大大的呵欠看得他于心不忍，于是他起身给Benji换了一杯新鲜的咖啡，顺势挪到了他的对面，斟酌了几下，状似不经意地开启了闲聊，“这条街区野猫挺多。”

“是啊。”Benji随口应道，手指在飞快地敲着键盘。

“如果我们遇到野猫怎么办？”Will小心组织着措辞，“我是说，会冒犯到Ilsa和Ethan吗？”

Benji头也不抬，“定义‘遇见’。”

Will一时语塞。

Benji点点头，了然于心，“人类视自己为唯一智慧生物，习惯于用主宰的视角去揣测和其他物种的关系，这是居高临下。” 他终于抽空给了Will一个饱含深意的眼神，“猫是特别高傲的生灵，拥有足以和人类相媲美的社会观念，尽管猫与人类截然不同的特性时常会迷惑人类。”

他说得非常含蓄，内容指向又相当深沉。

或许这正是与猫长期相处的智慧，Will若有所思，“谢谢。”

“不客气，谢谢你的咖啡。”Benji冲他举杯，长饮下一大口，精神微微振作，“说回我们的号码，我无法追踪，死路一条，但是——”他拉长语气，有些炫耀，“我发现Brown有不少猫腻。”

Will绕到他身后，向页面看去，FBI内部系统就大刺刺地展示在屏幕上，好像那只是亚马逊购物网站，Will感觉自己眼角一跳。

“噢，小意思啦。”Benji挥挥手，没有遮掩自己话里的一点小得意，“Ethan和Ilsa在FBI数据库的档案都是我抹去的。”

“我都不知道它们存在过。”Will冷然道。

Benji咳了一声，把话题扯回了Brown身上，“他有两个储存在职责办的密封档案，标记为重大违规调查。”

“可他至今仍是局里的安全顾问。”Will摇摇头，很是疑惑。

“这就是问题所在。”Benji重重地敲了下回车键，“他的密封档案是空的。”

Will盯着空白的屏幕，一种诡秘的感觉慢慢升起。“职责办？”他喃喃着，回想起Zhen提到Sullivan来到纽约却没有对她发起调查，盘旋在心里的那些朦朦胧胧的线索似乎就要连在了一起，他拍了拍Benji的肩，“经手的人是谁？”

Benji倒回主页面，重新确认了一眼封锁档案上的签名，念道：“Alston Sullivan。”

一朵烟花在脑子里炸开了，Will飞速思考着。Brown显然只是一枚棋子，如果他有把柄被Sullivan拿捏在手，以职责办权力之大，Sullivan完全可以威胁Brown供他驱使，而排除掉Raglan，Sullivan的确是最有可能指挥Brown的人。

这时，Ilsa端着一杯茶悠悠地走进起居室，向Benji扔来一块牛角包，Benji欢欢喜喜地接住了，笑弯了眼。Ethan跟在Ilsa后面，对Will说道：“根据Brassel提供的消息，我们有偷走钚环的头号嫌疑人了。”

“Alston Sullivan？”Will问道。

Ilsa意外地看了他一眼。

“没错。”Ethan扬起眉，“看来线索都指向同一个人了。”

-TBC-


End file.
